Save Me
by Tianimalz
Summary: When Terra's power turns her into a whole new person, only one Titan can save her... but will he be able to? [Rated for violence, blood, and mild language.]
1. Prolouge

_**I do not own Teen Titans.**_

* * *

_**  
Save Me.**_

_Prolouge:_

The feeling was overwhelming, choaking, gripping... powerful. It was a feeling that was all but strange to her, it was a feeling of confusion, a feeling of no control. She felt helpless to the power that surronded her small body, wrapping her in a tight hold inside her mind, and sqweezing all the good things out. Reminding her of hated memorys and killing off all merciful emotions. Untill she became a heartless power hungry creature who wanted revenge. The other person was more powerful then she was, it controled her thoughts... it was like another person was waking back up. A person she wished and hoped had died a year ago in the cave... but the voice screamed with rage and awakening- for she was far from dead. She was just getting started.

_They all deserve to die, all of them. Their the traitors! Their in the wrong!! Its not my fault, they turned their backs on me, they brought this all to happen, its _their _fault!! Not mine! They made this happen to me, they ruined my life by comming in it. **He** lied to me, **He** betrayed me... **He **derserves to die._

* * *

Yes, its a short beginning, but its not an actual chapter. Its just a little cliffy untill I post the first chapter. Muahahaha. I wont tell you who this is comming from, you should be able to figure it out xD

This is probably going to be one of my darker fics, but hopefully it will still be enjoyed by my readers. Not much else to say yet-  
But-

_**...Please Read and Review...**_


	2. Chapter One: Confusion

_**I do not own Teen Titans.  
**_

* * *

_  
Chapter One:  
Confusion._

Beast Boy looked at the calender, it marked two weeks since he had seen Terra in the street. A strong hold and feeling of loss still throbbed in his chest. But in order to do his job, he forced himself to heal. It didn't stop the restless nights or the notice of every god givin love song that played on the radio. Nothing seemed the same, even his friends where more sober around him. Like they where throwing pity partys. He hated it, hated it all. He had thrown out tons of his CDs becuase the songs reminded him of Terra- stupid reason or not for throwing out at least fifty dollars worth of CDs in the garbage. He had tried throwing away everything that reminded him of Terra- but he couldn't bring himself to that so just piled it up in her room. Beast Boy was trying to be mature about the whole thing... the past months had taught him to grow up more. But the closest to being mature about it he came to was being quiet and still faced. He was actually starting to make Raven look like Miss Sunshine.

With a half hearted sigh he turned away from the calender and walked out of his room. The hall was quiet, as was most of the tower since he stoped trying to make the place a 24/7 party room. He just didn't feel like it anymore. He didn't know how to get over it, they say time heals everything. But to his teenaged mind, two weeks should have been enough. He hoped it wasn't too much longer, because part of him longed to get over Terra and pick himself back off the floor. Because even he knew when it was time to quit. Something inside him still said there was hope though, and he couldn't help but listen to that other thought.

Beast Boy walked into the main room, surprise-surprise, it was empty. His green eyes caught sight of a note on the counter top. He reached over and picked it up and scanned Robin's hand writing.

_Beast Boy,  
We all went out to check out a crime scene. You can relax for a little bit and make some lunch. We'll be back ASAP._

_-Robin._

Beast Boy gave an angry snarl and crinkled the paper up and threw it in the corner. They had actually left him behind?! He didn't get why they had to think he was some pitiful little kid who crawled up in a ball and cried everytime things went wrong- he learned long ago that things almost always go wrong. This was just another on his list. Why couldn't the others just treat him like they used to? He would get over this thing when he was ready.

Beast Boy fell over on a stool and clasped his hands around his face, emotion overwhelming him. His whole body was hot from his sudden flashes of false anger, and his hands shook from being so overwhelmed. Deep inside... something hurt as well, he just didn't know what.

"I miss you... I miss you so much." He muttered so softly that Beast Boy wondered if he had even spoke it at all. He felt something wet dribble down his face but ignored it and just sat there. Wrapped in swirling emotions that he couldn't control.

An hour later the TV was blaring the recent news while Beast Boy listened boredly. His lunch had been brief, an apple and a rootbeer. That had made a meal enough for his stomach, though when the others finally got back Starfire had insisted he ate more. So a plate with bread crumbs was laying on the coffee table.

"So how did it go?" Beast Boy asked, looking over his shoulder to where Robin was munching on his own sandwhich.

Robin looked at Beast Boy as if he where a frail object that might break if he spoke to loudly. "Well enough."

Beast Boy sighed and looked away at the blunt answer. Though part of him was tired of this and made him stand up. "How come I didn't get to go?"

Robin looked to the others for help, but they looked away. He heaved a sigh before answering. "Becuase we thought-"

"Well, whatever it was you thought wrong. I'm part of this team too you know, if theres trouble I want to be there and help. If you guys don't stop acting like I'm some kid-" Beast Boy started with a tint of snarl in his voice, it only made him madder when Robin cut him off.

"Beast Boy, its more complicated then that. We don't want you getting involed with this case, at least not now. I need you to understand that and just take it easy for a little while. We're not stupid enough to not notice you havn't been yourself since the other week." Robin lectured with a stric, but at the same time kind tone.

"How can it be more complicated?!" Beast Boy yelled as he threw his hands in the air. "We go in, we find the bad guys, we catch the bad guys, we lock up the bad guys! It doesn't get much more simpliler!"

Robin shook his head. "No, its not like that this time. Look, we can't have you on this case- we just can't. Its the best for you, I just need you to trust me. Okay?"

"NO! I am not going to stand aside and cheer you guys on while you do my work!" Beast Boy yelled, feeling the anger growl from inside of him.

"I'm not talking about this anymore, Beast Boy. You have my answer- and thats the answer you are going to have to deal with." Robin snapped, making the green teenager snort and storm out of the room.

* * *

Hey everyone! I got this done fairly quick, though it is short, sorry about that. I'm used to writing short fics when I don't have any co-writers xD 

I am trying to get a deeper feeling in this fic, I want to show more emotion and thought. Hows it working? Or is there too much?

_**...Please Read and Review...**_


	3. Chapter Two: Broken

_Chapter Two:  
Broken._

_"Whats happening to me? Where is everyone? Was it all a dream?... am I still stone?" _Terra's empty thoughts echoed into the nothingness.

_"You wish."_ A voice hissed coldly. _"Your not in control anymore, Terra, I am."_

_"Oh god... I'm going crazy." _

_"You never knew how powerful you truely where, did you? You never relized what your powers could do untill you made me by joining Slade. If you hadn't broken through me, we probably would have still been alive. But its becuase of me where here, you do know that right? We're two in one, I just happen to be more powerful. Who do you think got us out of that stone? Hm? You? The Titans? Oh! Speaking of which, we got some exterminating to do. Starting with that green traitor, wont that be fun? Don't worry, Terra, we'll have fun with him first." _The voice said with such coldness and laughter, it sounded truely crazy.

_"Don't you lay a finger on him!! Any of them!!" _Terra hissed.

_"Try to stop me."_

_**-----------**_

_"It isn't fair!"_ The punching bag swung wildly as it was attacked without mercy. _"They can't do this! I'm part of the team too! Why can't I go? Whats so bad that they have to keep me away?!"_ Beast Boy threw his fist and slammed the bag before taking quiet steps to the side with confused anger flashing in his eyes. He yelled and slashed at the bag with sudden claws before turning around and side kicking the ripped bag. He watched it swing helplessy with a snarl on his face. Everything was a mess in his head, he didn't even know his real emotions, and things switched back and forth so fast. He was never sure how he truely felt... or if the wetness on his face was sweat or tears.

"Danm you Terra!" He screamed suddenly as he gave another seiries of brutal attacks. "What more did you want from me?! What more could I give?! I hate you!" He couldn't control himself as he sliced the bag again. The words poured out from his confused mind. He wanted to hate her, for everything. He wanted to hate her with every breath he had left."I hate you! I..." Beast Boy stoped as his face softened and his ears took in the sound of the metel grip on the punching bag swerve and clink. "I love you... I miss you..." He fell to his knees and hung his head. "What are you doing to me?"

_**-----------**_

The rest of the day was quiet, Beast Boy heard almost no more of the others, and they didn't even see him. He kept himself stuck in his room, the radio playing along with his thoughts. By the end of the day when "Broken" started playing, he was sure that the radio read your mind and played music to make you feel worse.

Beast Boy moaned at the music, even though he liked this song, and tugged the pillow over his head. He snapped up quickly though when he heard soft knocks on his door. He staired at it for a moment, deciding weither or not he should let anyone in. But then... what could it hurt?

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" Raven's voice asked, though it sounded slightly cringed. That almost made him laugh.

"Yeah sure." Beast Boy laid back down.

"Uh- Beast Boy."

"What?"

"The doors locked-." It sounded like Raven had cut herself off, probably trying not to call him a pinhead.

"Oh, right." He sighed quietly before standing up and walking over and opening the door. His eyes looked at Raven as if asking what she wanted. She stood there, wrapped loosely in her blue cloak with her emotionless violet eyes that staired back into his, dominating his gaze so that he looked down for a second.

"Now, I'll ask again. Can I come in?" Raven said with a smudged grin.

Beast Boy raised his eye brow in quistioning. "Did the others send you? Or did Cyborg dare you to go in my room and surive to tell the tale?"

"Beast Boy." Raven said in a tone that told him that she wouldn't be a part of any of those choices.

"Alright, just making sure." He stepped aside and watched his friend take slow and fluid steps before closing the door softly. "Whats up?" Beast Boy watched as she turned around to face him slowly, and even he thought he noticed her face soften.

"You looked like you needed some company." She said simply.

"And your the person to say that?" Beast Boy sniffed with a mocking look.

Raven's eye brows loward into another dominating look. "I'm the one who has room to say shutting yourself in your room and keeping your thoughts to yourself is far from the best answer. If anyone can say that from exsperience, its me."

Beast Boy gave a annoyed sigh and looked away, his hand still gripping the door as his mouth tightened. "If your here to give me another lecture, then save it. I don't need to be talked to, I don't need everyones pity, I just need to be left alone." He snapped, but everything inside him said he was wrong, so wrong. He felt a small amount of weight on his shoulder and looked to see a small pale hand. Beast Boy turned back to look at Raven, who had a soft look.

"Take it from someone who knows. Time can't earase everything that hurts... but often friends can." With that, Raven took her hand back and started to the door.

Beast Boy bit the inside of his mouth for a moment, pondering her words before watching her phase through the door. He heaved another sigh before walking to his window and looking outside. His hands rested on the window sill as he leaned against them, watching the sun play in the water as it slowly sunk under the orange tinted lake. Raven was right he figured, time hadn't healed him completly. Even the whole betrayel issue hurt when he thought about it. The look on Terra's face when he left her in the house or mirrors... and no matter what he still longed for her kiss. Beast Boy laid his forhead on the window sill and closed his eyes, trying to pull himself together.

_**-----------**_

After calming himself down, a quistion pondered inside Beast Boy mind and wouldn't leave him alone. What where the others hiding? What was so importent about that crime scene that he couldn't go? Beast Boy sat up from his bed and looked towards the window again and stuidied the dark sky. He could find out... he might get in trouble, but what where they going to do to him? Lecture? Phst, whatever. Beast Boy jumped down from his top bunk and morpthed into a hawk and flew out the window. His green wings fluttered softly in the cool summer breeze, sending relaxing chills through his body. The city below was lit up in blues and greens from the neon lights. But he ignored them and looked for any sign of recent trouble. Thats when another quistion hit his mind, why hadn't he heard of anything about the case on the news this afternoon? Unless the goverment was going to long leignths to keep it hiddin. But why would they do that? Even when Slade attacked, the goverment let the press get their bite into the story. Worry built up inside his chest, but he pushed it aside and continued his search.

Looking around with his sharp hawk eyes he scanned every part of the city as he glided above. It wasn't untill he was in a small neighborhood did he see something unusual... well, really unusual. A two story house was completly destoryed, as if the very earth under it had been forced up and torn around in wild confusion. Something like excitment hit Beast Boy hard in the chest that he almost forgot he was flying. He rushed down and morpted back into his human form at the last minute, so that he stood in front of the used to be house.

"What happened..." He muttered to himself, as his imgination pictured a girl struggling with inner power untill she couldn't control it. He hit himself over the head as if to say that was a stupid idea, but it seemed likely enough to scare him. "Terra you didn't..."

* * *

Okay, confession time, I've been getting ideas for the chapter names from the songs I play to inspire the chapters themselfves xD Because at this point, I only have ideas for chapters, but no real scenes writtin' out. So if the story is a little scattered, I'm REALLY sorry.

Thanks for the reviews so far!

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	4. Chapter Three: Pain

_Chapter Three:  
Pain  
_

Beast Boy laid in bed whide awake the rest of the night. Sprawled out over his top bunk with his leg dangling over the edge as he tried to solve the little mystry that had he had found. Why was that house destoryed? _If_ Terra had done it, why would she do that? Was she living there? Was it an accident? Where was she now? Trying to solve the quistions led to more heartaching pain in his chest and worry over the blonde. Urges to go find her washed over him every now and then, and it got so worse at times that Beast Boy almost jumped out his window again. But he reasoned with himself and just laid awake with worry and wonder.

_**-----------**_

A small hand ran itself over the house of mirrors. The broken glass was sharp and threatning, but the hand kept running itself over it, not feeling the hot pain it was recieving. Her heart shaped head looked from side to side, with a snarl on her face as if angry at the memories that hid in the walls. Glass clinked from under her shoes, the same glass that Beast Boy had broken a year ago. She looked into the mirror and saw a pleading face looking back at her.

_"Please, don't do this!" _Terra begged from inside, but Tara only smirked with pleasure.

"Why don't you see it? He betrayed us, he did this to us. He shut us out after he _promissed _to always be our friend. People like him deserve to die, and his friends arn't any better." Tara sneered with hatred. She swiped her hand over the glass again, cutting it into bloody stripes then held it up to her reflection. "_This _is what your heart has been looking like ever since he betrayed you. In order for us to heal, we need to get rid of the infection." She hissed as she closed her bleeding palm into a fist.

_**-----------**_

"Good morning friend." Starfire's bright morning greeting rang as Beast Boy slugged himself into the room. He didn't reply, becuase he was too tired from staying up alright. He felt like a hundered ton bag was hanging over him, which is why his footsteps where slow and short.

"Hey man, party all night or what?" Cyborg's voice joked from behind the counter, but again Beast Boy didn't respond as he lifted himself onto a stool and looked down at his breakfest. Someone had taken the time to make him non dairy waffles with tofu bacon on the side. Normally he would be thankful... but his mind was too full to bother.

_"Whats wrong?"_ Raven's voice asked from inside his head.

_"I thought you could read minds."_ Beast Boy joked cruelly.

_"I could if I wanted to, but for one I don't think that would make you any happier."_ Raven's simple response came. Beast Boy side glanced to where she was sitting at the end, acting like she was too busy reading her book to bother with anything else. She was good at that.

_"I was up all night. Couldn't sleep."_

_"I knew that much, but I could sense your feelings all the way from my room. It's about Terra, isn't it?"_

Beast Boy grunted, though he didn't know he did it outloud untill he felt the others glance at him. _"She destoryed that building, didn't she?"_

He heard Raven's mental sigh, and waited for what seemed like forever untill he got her reply. "_Robin thinks it might be her. It looks like her handy work. I told him you would find out before a week was out, but he doesn't want you getting involed with it. I can't blame him."_

Once again the feeling of heating anger filled his emotions like boiling water. _"You guys shouldn't try to keep things from me. Ecspescially if it concerns Terra!"_

_"Beast Boy... its dangerous for you to get into this again, you know that."_

_"I know a lot of things." _Beast Boy broke off the concection and stood up from the table and walked back up to his room with quick and heated steps. He knew the others where watching him with concerned looks as he stormed off again, but he didn't care as he kept making his way to his room. If the others wern't going to tell him anything, he would figure it out himself.

_**-----------**_

The small neighborhood was filled with seilent grief and wonder, his animal instincs could sense the fear and sadness that came from the people who looked at the destoryed house, and corrupted earth. He saw three wooden crosses in the ground on the house's lawn with red flowers decorating them. As Beast Boy walked closer, he got accusing looks from the people as if it was his fault that this happened. He ignored them with stinging guilt, wondering if it was his fault in some way. An older couple where looking down at the wooden marks, the lady was dabbing the corners of her eyes with a tissue. He hated to bother them... honsetly, but he needed answers more then ever.

"Excuse me." Beast Boy spoke softly as he walked up behind them. They bother turned to him, the elderly man put his chin in the air and glared down at Beast Boy as if he where a lethel poison. His shaved face was rough with age and his head was half bald, but he looked demanding and unforgiving. So Beast Boy turned his eyes to the women with curly brown hair, that was turning white.

"What do you want?" She snapped, but from the way her face half softened, showed that she hadn't meant to.

"Who lived here, do you know?" Beast Boy asked with a soft tone.

"Our daughter, and her husben." He felt his hopes die, before the women added. "And a quiet girl they took in from the streets. The poor thing looked like a stick when they found her in the ally. Sweetest thing though, I wish the poilice could at least find her body.. for a proper buriel."

Panic smacked Beast Boy sharp and hard, "She- she's dead?!" He gasped. "What did she look like?!"

The women gave him a quistioing look, but answered carefully. "Blonde, pretty blue eyes and probably the smallest girl I've ever seen. Linda took to her like she was her own daughter, mine, ever Jame's said she was a good girl." Her lip trembled as a sadden emotion splashed over her untill she couldn't answer anymore. Her obivous husben continued glaring at Beast Boy.

"Thats what this city gets for thinking _kids_ can protect them. And our child and her family had to show that." He snapped harshly, directing it to Beast Boy, obviously. Shock took its toll on him Beast Boy though, and he didn't even process those words before breaking pass the couple and running towards the ruble.

_She can't be dead! Terra can't die, she can't! _

He transformed quickly into a wolf as he reached the house. Thrusting his nose to the ground he sniffed for any sign that Terra had made it out. He walked around broken pieces of furniture, and shattered boards for well over half an hour, before he caught the scent of blood. It was strong, and stank with cold pain. But he followed it into the woods untill the scent was gone... but a hole in the earth as if it had been ripped up, was there. He resumed human form and staired at the hole. "She ran away." He half sighed. Relife that she was alive filled him, but worry about where she ran to filled him.

* * *

Whoot! Chapter Three is up!

I am actually writing out Chapter six already, but I'm not posting them as fast as I am writing them. Waiting for some reviews. So don't forget to click the perdy purple button xD Thanks for all the other reviews so far though!

I want honest thoughts on this fic, its going to really be a step up in my writing (for me anyways.) as I write at a higher level of T then my previous fics. (Don't worry, nothing over the top. But prepare for more blood and slighty suggestive themes.) I hope I don't over do it, if I start to then let me know so I can keep this fic in the T catagory xD Y'all Rock!

_**...PLEASE Read and Review...**_


	5. Chapter Four: Coming Undone

_Chapter Four:  
Coming Undone  
_

"Wher've you been?" Robin's voice was first to ask as Beast Boy walked into the tower rec room. Beast Boy looked over to see Robin stairing at him, waiting for an answer.

"Getting fresh air." He said bluntly, but gave his leader a accusing look that made Robin raise his eye brow.

"Beast Boy, we need to talk." Robin said flatly. The green teenager looked to Cyborg for help, but the half robot only shook his head with a 'I'm not getting in this one' look.

"Why?" He half snapped, but Robin only got up and walked up the small set of stairs.

"Now." With a moan, Beast Boy followed with crossed arms. They entered the hall with the other Titan's stairing after them with cuirious looks. Robin stood in front of him with crossed arms of his own, a demanding look stayed plastered on his face, but his tone gave away his worry.

"Look, before you start argueing with me on anything, I want you to understand I'm only trying to help." He started, and spoke before Beast Boy could get a single word in. "We all know whats wrong, thats why we couldn't have you on the case. It would get too emotional for you personally, its hard enough on us. We saw a glimps of you on the news report of the 'strange earth quake,' as we got the press to call it." Robin sighed and shook his head. "Anyways, I'm not ordering you to do this, but asking you to as a friend, just stay away while we work on it." Robin put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, and the green teenager could see the concern painted on his friends face.

How was he suposed to stay away when Terra was involed? How was he suposed to stay on the side line and watch? But how was he suposed to go against everything his friends thought was best? "I'll try." He muttered, Robin nodded and took a few steps back before turning to go to his own room.

"But Robin." Beast Boy spoke as his hands landed to his sides, he watched Robin turn his head half way.

"Yeah?"

Beast Boy had a straight face as he spoke, that proved and backed up everyone one of his following words. "If Terra's in trouble, you guys can't keep me away."

"I wouldn't try." Robin gave a grim agreement before turning away and walking off, and Beast Boy did the same down a seprate hall that led to a dust filled room.

_**-----------**_

Peaks of sunlight seeped in from the holes in the ceilings and walls, but they wern't enough to give the shattered room much light. It left dark corners and walls untouched and looming. The entire room felt like darkness, and memories. The blonde girl sat in one of the dark corners indian style with closed eyes, finding her center and finding her power. Her bleeding palm laid on her ripped jeans, staining them in crimson. She heard Terra thinking from inside her, she felt the memories trying to be brought up in understanding, but she blocked off the attempts untill Terra had to ask.

_"How did this happen?"_ Her voice was filled with a hissing tone.

_"I broke out, of course."_ Tara replied.

_"How?"_ Terra snapped.

_"I'll show you." _Tara grew a sly smirk on her face as she brought the memories back up.

_Terra laid in her small and cozy bed, wrapped up in warmth from her blue and green blanket while stairing at her wooden floor. She listened to her adoptive parents close their bedroom door and sighed quietly. But fear was jabbed into her heart and mind, everytime a tree branch tapped her window, the blonde sat up in bed and became ready to fight for her life. She was afraid of Slade, even though she thought she had killed him, she heard of sightings, and the rememberance of her last encounters made her want to curl up in a ball and hope it would all be alright. _

_At the same time her chest ached with notible pain, like someone was beating acrossed it with a hammer over and over again. Then it stung like she was being pricked with a knife. It was enough to drive anyone insain. Tears sprinkled down her face that soon turned to quiet sobbing. She wanted to feel a secure warmth that only came from someones arms, someone she had chased away. _

"Beast Boy... I didn't mean it... come back, please." _She sniffled as she buried her head into her pillow, hiding herself from the world. It seemed like only moments later when she felt something inside her start to stir, she felt a growing power, as if her very core was comming alive. She tried to ignor it, but soon she felt the power start to overwhelm her small body. Terra snapped her eyes open only to see blurry yellow in her vision. She could feel the power being sommoned up as the earth started shaking with terrible force. Screams echoed from her parents room, and soon from herself._

"NO!!"_ Terra screamed as she curled up in a ball and held the back of her head with her hands as hot tears ran freely. She tried to control it, but the power would not be harnessed and it broke free, sending pillars from the ground and into the house. More screams came but stopped with deadly quickness as the house was torn apart by the very fondation it sat on. _"Stop, please stop." _Terra sobbed as she curled up tighter, but once more the power ignored her and molded itself into her body. She could feel the yellow force vibrate around her and soon start to shrink around her. Constricting her mind into a corner of her head, pushing her away and making room for someone else. After that, the next thing Terra could remember was talking to herself. Tara had taken over._

Tara then left Terra alone inside their head to think and morn over the memory with a twisted grin on her face. Her eyes opened slowly, as she felt her own sorce of the power move within her, ready to bend at her very comand, ready to destory or create whatever she wished. Her blue eyes flashed to a metal frame that was half empty of its once glass mirror. Her eyebrows loward and her vein throbbed. She felt her body heat up at the attempt, but slowly the frame creaked and crinkled, then finally while wrapped in yellow energy, broke away from the wall and floated in the air. Another grin spread over her face as she connected with a whole new level of her energy.

"So, now we're ready." Her voice whispered into the darkness.

_**-----------**_

The room was musty from not being lived in for so long, everything was in the same place it had been for a year, and dust marked their places. But the room still seemed alive with memories, objects recorded the laughter or tears that had been shared around them. They held sweet and bitter remeberance of everything Terra had been known for. Her homemade pizza trouphy that still stood on her dresser with silly pride, or her over all room that reminded everyone of her love of the outdoors. Her closet showed not a skirt or dress, reminding him of her tomboyish personality, pictures taped to her mirror showed that she liked to play football in the mudd. But most of all, that heart shaped box reminded him of a fantisy life they almost shared.

Beast Boy's fingers glided over the box, he was brought back to that night so long ago like a shock, flash backs came and went in flashes of laughter and screams with such a painful force that he recoiled his hand and walked on. His sigh was drowned out by the rooms items as he sat down on Terra's bed and staired at her painted wall, keeping his back to the window. He didn't want to face the world right now. But he didn't see the thin girl sneek in from that window, or hear her silient footsteps. Thats why he was surprised when a hand landed on his shoulder.

Out of defensive instinc, Beast Boy spun around and pined the girl down in a swift and violent movement. But after a moments look, his green eyes grew large in disbelife. "T-terra?!" He gasped, feeling his face turn into a flushed color.

A shy smile crawled up Tara's face as she locked her deep eyes into his. "Hi..."

"What are you- I mean, how did you- what..." Beast Boy stuttered. She didn't answer, but glided her body around so it alined perfectly with his, grinning again when he blushed as deep as his face could.

"Terra... what are you doing?" He stuttered again. Tara lifted herself up and whispered into his ear with a suggestive tone;

"Too many quistions." Her hand snaked up his arm, making his entire body shiver with guilty desire. Beast Boy then felt his blood rush as sweet pressure was put on his lips, followed by Tara leaning back down and pulling him down with her. Every piece of common sense he had in his head was yelling how wrong this was. He knew that he should break it off now before it got far- he knew that sure... but saying something is better then doing it. Becuase a guilty part of him was starting to enjoy it. Her spare hand was fingering down his back, following musicle and bone outline that sent a sensation through his body.

Feeling a sudden brave-surge, Beast Boy's hand slowly snaked down her waist, following the bone line down to her thing leg. It took him awile, becuase his own actions where too sudden for him to go any further yet, but slowly his hand started to skirt higher untill it was brushing up past her shorts. That guilty pleasure vibrated throughout his whole body, making his skin shiver again in pure delight. But something... something told him to stop, it told him to stop before it went to far- becuase he knew he would regret it in the future. It was hard- oh god it was. Becuase he kept saying "Just a few more minutes- just a few more seconds." But as it progressed... he had to break it off. Darn.

Beast Boy jerked back and out of her grip and tossed himself aside, part of him was kicking himself, the other part was sighing with relife. "Okay, stop stop ...stop." He gasped out, his lungs hurt from staying locked in the kiss for so long. After catching his breath, he looked to where Tara was perching herself up. His eyes locked into hers once more, but this time Beast Boy noticed something diffirent around them. He couldn't place it, but something was just... diffirent.. cold... empty. They where still that dark ocean blue, but he didn't see Terra there- he saw someone else.

He watched as a crule smile twisted over her face as she crawled closer and leaned to his ear.

"How's it feel? To be so close, and not be able to get closer to her?" Tara whispered with a hiss in her tone as she pulled away again, watching Beast Boy stare at her with clear confusion. She stood up, making quick motions towards the window as he stood up and watched her.

"Terra! Wait!" Beast Boy sprinted forward, but Tara was out the window and seemingly gone before he got there. She left him with new thought and worry, and most of all- new confusion. Everything was a mess, everything was messed up in confused disorder. New quistions came insted of answers- qustions Beast Boy couldn't answer. At least not yet.

* * *

Well there it is. I know the scene seemed pretty mild for me to freak out so much over xD But thats me for you. 

I have writers block as of the next few chapters. So if updates slow down for a few chapters, thats why. Just warning you. But I have most of the next planned out and ready to edit, so maybe the updates wont be too long. I can't make any promisses. About Tara's whole new power thing there, I got to thinking the other day. Since metal and diffirent rock like substences, come from the earth, wouldn't she be able to control it as well? Hey, if not, it makes for a good story x)

I like the idea of giving previews of the next chapter, so I think I'll start doing that. Help keep you guys a little interested.

**Preview from the Next Chapter: **

_Chapter Five:  
Save Me_

_"Soft spots can heal easily, more so when its for a traitor." Slade watched as her eyes caught on yellow fire with a sudden flash. "Even if they still do, I know deep down you want them- all of them- to suffer like you. You want them to bleed, and you want to watch."_

_**...Please Read and Review...**  
_


	6. Chapter Five: Save Me

_Chapter Five:  
Save Me._

_"Why are you doing this to him?!"_ Terra yelled in pained rage.

"Why do you pity him?" Tara sneered back.

_"Because I love him, danm it!"_ Terra screamed.

Tara snorted with distaist. "Love, its over rated. What good ever comes of it? Nothing! All it ever brings is pain and betrayel. Its a dirty trick our hearts play on us that stings and cuts us up into soft little whimps. Trust me, your better off without it." She looked around the quiet neighborhood as she cut off the conection with Terra. Everything was so quiet, so peaceful... too bad.

_**-----------**_

The punching bag was swinging once more with every confused punch. The loud sound filled the room, and anyone could tell the attacked was both hurt and beyond confused. Frustration seemed to fuel the attacks, as the banging sound grew louder by the second.

Beast Boy stopped for a moment as sweat dropped down the side of his face, leaving a sticky trail. He was still trying to sort everything out.. but nothing made sense. With another furisous scream he slashed the bag with sudden claws, leaving three torn streaks into the side then left for his own room. That night however, was haunted by pleas and crys for help. The dream seemed so real as Beast Boy tossed and turned under the covers.

"Please... Beast Boy..." _Terra sobbed. She was on her knees and had her head tilted down so that her long hair covered her face. Everything around them was black and empty._

"Terra, whats going on?" _He asked_

_Terra looked up at him with a sober face, her hair parted slowly and formed a curtain around her tear stained face_. "I- I can't fight her... I can't control it anymore."

_Beast Boy bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder. _"Who?" _He demanded softly. But Terra snatched him in a tight hug and buried her face into his neck. _

"Save me..."

The blairing alarm woke Beast Boy and made him shoot up from bed. He quickly casted gazes around his room then punched his matress with frustration before climbing down and getting dressed. Soon the changling was running down the hall to meet the others in the rec room. Starfire zipped past him with her alien speed, Beast Boy grunted before morpthing into a greyhound and running to catch up.

The Titans stood around the large computer screen, all of them stiffling yawns and rubbing their eyes. Beast Boy looked to the clock, no wonder- its red numbers blinked "5:00 AM" in proud red numbers. Swallowing his yawn, the teenager looked back to the screen. It was taking forever for it to show who was making trouble this early in the morning, and tension filled the room. He could sense the tight feeling that floated around them- and Beast Boy knew why. Everyone was afraid of seeing a blue eyed face on the screen, becuase trouble was trouble- and it would need to be stopped.

Finally, the screen blinked the location of the comotion. But it was worse, and Beast Boy heard Starfire give a shrill gasp, while the others tightened their jaws and gave each other shadowed looks. His green eyes stayed on the screen however, stairing at the two faces that where located downtown. His throat became tight and his mind clouded.

"Are you coming?" Robin's voice seemed to hang cold in the tensed room, but Beast Boy looked to his leader and nodded slowly. Getting a grim, but understanding nodd from his leader.

"Titans! Move out!" Robin ordered.

_**-----------**_

The once paved road was broken into hundereds of crumbled pieces, coming in all shapes and sizes. Buildings where dented and twisted into broken forms, and cars laid scattered upside down in every direction. The street lights above flickered with dim light, giving off buzzing noises to anouce that they where close to dieing. Pools of blood indicated to what had happened- a battle. Bloody prints could be seen on everything, the cars and broken earth. Them too coming in all shapes and sizes. Boot prints painted with sticky crimson seemed to paint the earth as well, most in one small size. A few people laid moaning against buildings and behind cars, waiting for help, but they where ignored by the once hero who lurked in the darker shadows.

Slade was thrown aside like a rag doll, bouncing off the pavement and flying into a chunk of pavement with a loud crack. The masked man groaned as he slowly picked himself up, but searing hot pain started to vibrate through his entire body. Neatless to say, things hadn't gone the way he had planned them to. He had come hoping for another allience if what he heard about Terra's little 'earthquake' had been true. Insted he had gottin' a welcome party with the earth itself, thus why he was able to whipe blood from just about every part of his body. Slade looked over to the shadows with slanted eyes when two yellow ones showne through.

"You know Slade." The voice said with such a casual tone, you'd think this was a friendly meeting as Tara stepped out with another twisted smirk. "For being a 'evil master mind,' your pretty dumb." She lifted her hand in a fluid grace before the earth shot up from under him, throwing Slade into another slanted piece of rocky earth. She watched him slide down the earth wall with slanted eyebrows. Slade laid there for a moment, trying to recall his strength, but Tara beat him to it and flung him aside again.

"You hate feeling beatin' down, don't you?" She hissed as her entire look changed into a spiteful look that scowled her face with rage and betrayel. Tara walked closer, her old work boots pattering softly. "You hate thinking you would get help- but getting this insted, don't you?" With her words Slade was thrown into a car that tried to give off a car alarm with no luck. Tara walked closer yet again and bent down, resting her arms on her knees as she stuided the wounded villian. But her face was cold and hard, not giving sympathy to him.

"You don't honestly think I forgot about what you did to us?" Again, Tara's voice changed, this time into a sweet sing song sound. "Promiss's of help, but only beating us? Oh yeah, what you did helped, time to return the favor." Her last words hissed coldly before Slade was again thrown into the air. "Terra never had the guts to do anything back." She raged as she stormed closer. "She wasn't the one who destortyed you in that cave, I was. So if you think you can just walk back in and talk her into helping you." Tara bent down and staired Slade in the eyes. She could feel the fear vibrate from him, she could sense the pain she was causing him, and she soaked it up. Her voice turned into a cold hissy whisper, but her eyes looked sweet and innocent. "Then guess what." She leaned closer and hissed. "Terra's not here anymore." Her grin twisted once more into a demonish look.

Slade threw his fist at Tara with sudden power, but his hand was smacked aside with a light pole. He recoiled his hand and nursed it under his other one, having to clence his teeth to keep from howling in pain. His mind thought quickly as he staired into Tara's cold and menceing eyes. He needed a new plan- THAT was for sure. Calming himself, Slade spoke with his usual tone. "So then, you think you can stand up to the Titan's all by yourself?"

Tara seened to try and laugh, but the sound never came out as her grin was twisted back and forth. "You and I both know they have a soft spot." She hissed with demonic excitment.

Slade kept himself cool, ignoring the slaps of pain that ran through every part of his body. He concintraited on the current issue, using his best weapon- speech. "Soft spots can heal easily, more so when its for a traitor." Slade watched as her eyes caught on yellow fire with a sudden flash. "Even if they still do, I know deep down you want them- all of them- to suffer like you. You want them to bleed, and you want to watch." He ended his words in a stinging hiss, that made Tara raise her eyebrow to him

Tara stuided his face, her tinted eyes looking over every inch. But she wasn't tricked, and the yellow color grew deeper to show her anger. "Your right." She said with a cold tint to her voice. "But I don't need your help." She was ready to finesh him off when both of their attention was drawn to where the sound of footsteps came from. Tara looked over, and looking at them with confused faces was five teenagers.

* * *

Alrighty, how was it? I was trying to capture the whole alter ego thing here, giving Tara more of a backround. The next chapter is going to have the battle scene in it- I was going to put it in this one, but I was holding up the update for too long xD 

_**...Please Read and Review...**_

_Ps:  
Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far! _

**Preview from the Next Chapter:**

_Chapter Six:  
Broken Halo._

_Four Titans rushed foward, but one stayed behind and watched with whide green eyes. He watched as controled earth was flung up from its resting place and at his friends, and watched as mulitple green and blue lasers where fired at the geomancer. Bird-a-rangs screamed in the air along with the starbolts and sonic cannons as they flew towards Tara, but she found a way to dodge every attack, or block it. Shadow hands tried to hold her in their grasps, but their masters where soon thrown aside by the very earth from under her.  
_


	7. Chapter Six: Broken Halo

_Chapter Six:  
Broken Halo._

Robin looked at the scene before him, taking in the scent of revenge that seemed to hang into the hair. Somehow he could sense the feeling of anger and quiet screams of help. The others all looked uneasy, and the leader asumed they felt the same. Beast Boy shivered slightly as if the feeling was sending tingles down his spine. Robin sighed before looking back at Tara and... Slade. Part of him was happy that they hadn't found what they all thought they would, another part worried about what was happening now. Why had Terra been hiding all this time? Why where these two together? Was this a trap?

The Titan switched his gaze to Slade briefly, and a small twang of pity ran out to the villian. But Robin smacked away that thought as soon as he relized what it was, reminding himself that Slade was one of their worst enemys. The way he was tangled over the corupted earth though... was a pitiful sight. Robin had never seen the man down like this, and awe built up inside him. He pulled himself together and spoke with a stern and quistioning tone.

"Terra?...Whats happened here, how did-" He was soon cut off by himself, finding himself failed of words.

_**-----------**_

Beast Boy watched as Tara looked at each Titan with something like a innocent look. But his earlier encounted still had him toung-tied out of confusion. Now everything seemed even more jumbled together, and trying to un-tangled it made his head hurt, so he quit trying. He could sense something diffirent, the shape shifter couldn't put his finger on it. But something about the blonde girl seemed so diffirent, so wrong... so dark and cold. Again he felt himself shiver of the hallowing sensation. His lips formed a thin line through his face while his eyes stayed alart and on Tara.

Her blue eyes where large and innocent, her lips formed a small opening on her face as she continued to look at all the Titans. She stood up slowly and took a few staggered steps away from Slade, glancing down at him. Beast Boy thought he saw her shoot a demonic look towards the villian, but it was gone to fast for him to confirm it. Still, he felt a dark feeling about her.

Tara spoke with a quiet tone, as if she was intimidated by the teenagers who where giving her confused looks. "Hey guys. What took so long?" Her voice was still small, and was like she was trying to joke with them. But she was to humbled to do it right.

The Titan's gave each other more looks that almost seemed to jumbled with emotions to tell what they where asking each other. Beast Boy still kept quiet, he couldn't talk... something was wrong.

"Terra?" Starfire's timied voice piped shortly, as if she couldn't belive it.

Beast Boy's eyes loward when he saw Tara smirk, but again the look was quick and non of the other Titan's seemed to have caught it.

"Yeah... about that." Her voice hissed slightly at the end, and her eyebrows also loward, as if giving off a mocking laugh at them. "She says "hi"." The earth suddenly roared with awakening as it came up in crumbled pillars and shot towards them.

Beast Boy gave a surprsied gasp before blocking his face with his arm, but he hadn't have bothered. Raven had put up a shield, protecting the shocked Titans. Beast Boy loward his arm and looked to Tara, who stood with glowing eyes and a calm smile, as if asking for them to bring it on. He felt something jab his heart, he didn't know what- but it hurt. His chest seemed to swell and his throat clogged, making him shake slightly. He knew the feeling too well, it was a heartbreak. _Terra... why._

Robin gave Tara a sorry look, before trying to shout. But the call came out cold and didn't give a ring in the air as it had always done before. "Titans... Go." His last word left as barely whisper, as they ran to fight a once friend, for the second time.

Four Titans rushed foward, but one stayed behind and watched with whide green eyes. He watched as controled earth was flung up from its resting place and at his friends, and watched as mulitple green and blue lasers where fired at the geomancer. Bird-a-rangs screamed in the air along with the starbolts and sonic cannons as they flew towards Tara, but she found a way to dodge every attack, or block it. Shadow hands tried to hold her in their grasps, but their masters where soon thrown aside by the very earth from under her. Tara only seemed to be putting in half of her normal energy into the fight. Her movments where free and fluid, giving off a dark grace as the earth danced along with her. Her bare hands fluttered from side to side as the rock and soil obeyed and knocked Starfire from the sky and into a building.

Beast Boy saw Robin swing his staff towards Tara's head, a earth formed hand grabbed him around the torso and flung the teenager to the side with deadly ease. "Robin!" Beast Boy yelled when his friend hit a car hard enough to make the car wobble. He turned back to look at Tara, her twisted smile seemed so alien on her face. Beast Boy pulled himself together and looked to where innocent people laid on the ground, most where motionless in the falling sunlight. He ran over to the nearest person and checked for a pulse, trying to do his job while his friends fought. Moans of pain came from both the people that he was trying to help- and his teammates. The smell of blood was heavy to his intuned senses, it was musty and wet and left a dark and cold feel in the air.

The Titan's kept Tara busy while Beast Boy dragged people away from danger. In two diffirent areas, one for the people who where still alive- the other... for the ones who didn't make it. It was something no teenager should have to do, but he did it... maybe they could at least have a proper buriel before they where torn to pieces by the onraging fight that still crashed through the city. Beast Boy kept his eyes away from the 'other' pile, he didn't want to see them anymore, but the smell of death was still heavy around the area, and a mental picture was stuck in his mind. He turned and looked at the battle scene. Tara still was going strong on the tired Titan's, she still moved with deamonic grace. Her face was caked in wind blown dust and debri, the scraches on her hands had been broken back open so that blood trinkled down her dirty hands. He thought he saw a slash on her upper right arm, it was sharp and straight- probably from a thrown weapon. Multiple other cuts and burns where painted on her body, but she didn't slow her attacks. Bashing the Titan's without mercy every chance she had.

_**-----------**_

Raven's head was throbbing from the amount of energy she was using, her hadns shook with numbness and she could feel her power drain. Tired pain was running up and down her body, making the empath want to fall to the ground and rest. But that was far from a option as she shot into the air to dodge another uprise of the earth. Her blue cloak was tattered and torn so that its shreded helms skirted around her legs. Blood was smeared from her cheekblone up to her temple, funny Raven didn't even remember getting that cut on her face. There was to much pain to notice it all she suposed.

"Azarath, Mentrion, ZINTHOS!" She screamed weakly and thrusted her palms forward- sending beams of dark energy towards Tara. The geomancer was thrown down to the ground with a shrill yelp of surprise. Raven loward her hands and took in a deep breath while Starfire threw a seiries of starbolts at Tara, but the blonde created a stone shield to block the green bolts, then threw the stone at Star.

"Starfire!" Raven heard Robin yell before the leader ran to help the alien who now laid on the ground moaning quietly. Tara smirked and shot earth towards them with a simple movement of her hand.

"Robin! Look out!" Raven heard herself scream, but it was too late as the earth hit the masked boy right on target and smashed him up against a building before letting him hit the ground. Hot anger flooded inside Raven, making her eyes glow with emotion. _No! you have to stay calm._ But the betrayel of the whole thing made her feel ready to burst. Filled with new power and energy, Raven sent another blast towards Tara before flying closer. Tara turned back to Raven as she dodged the energy, her eyebrows slanting into a deadly look.

"Stay away from them." Raven hissed coldly, but Tara only smirked.

"Who's going to make me? You?" Tara laughed as her eyes turned dim yellow. "Or Beast Boy? He's too weak in the head to lay a finger on me." She teased.

"Leave him alone!" Raven snapped, hearing the hiss in her voice. She felt herself shake from anger, it was overwhelming intense power that wanted to break lose and throw Tara with all its might. But the empath kept it under control, she was afraid not to. "You've done enough to him." But Tara seemed uneffected as her hand became engulfed in yellow power. Raven summoned up the power inside her as her own hands glowed with energy ready to do her bidding.

_**-----------**_

Watching was as painful as if he where in the fight itself. Beast Boy slowly pulled his friends farther from danger, all three. Raven was the only one left standing besides himself. Robin had a seirous injurys on his torso and head. Blood was smeared over his face that made dirt stick to it, but he seemed alright for the moment. Starfire's skin was already restistent to scrapes and whatever, but she had been hit over the head pretty hard and was out cold. Beast Boy had looked Cyborg over quickly as well, his robotic friend just had some broken circuts luckily. Slade seemed to have dissipear, but he gave little thought to that. The shape-shifter now looked to where his darker friend was fighting.

Dust swirled around them in hazy golden colors, making lose clouthing and hair spin with the violent earth. Raven's tattered cloak was in a sad state as it flapped in the wind, there was a few steams of blood running from her arms and and her nose. Tara had sevral more slashes over her body, one on her waist that dripped dirty crimson. Beast Boy felt his entire body tense while he watched, knowing he had to do more to help. It wasn't untill a cheap shot to the back sent Raven hurdling to the rough ground did he rush forward.

Quickly he morpted into a panther and tackled Tara down to the ground while Raven moaned quietly. Tara gave a surprised cry as she was tackled by the heavy cat.

_**-----------**_

Tara bit back a moan of pain as she opened her eyes and looked up at the snarling cat that held her pinned. Her mouth gaped open for a second as she staired at him, but soon then her eyes returned to a blinding color as a large piece of earth knocked him away and threw him hard against the ground. The blonde stood up as if she had only tripped and looked over as Beast Boy resumed human form, but he was knocked out. Slowly, her head turned to focus on Raven, who was still laying on the ground.

"Funny." Tara strided over, swinging herself back and forth while ignoring the pain that her slashes sent through her. "We used to look up to you." She stoped just infront of Raven, looking down at her with crule eyes. "You always had control of your powers, everyone respected you- you always knew what was going on." Her words ended in a murderus hiss as she bent down and laid her arms on her bent knees. Raven slowly lifted her head up to look at Tara.

The empath staired into the girls eyes, and became overwhelmed with a new sensation of being comming from them. She didn't sense Terra in there... she sensed something else- someone else almost. But the feeling was so confused and blocked that she didn't know what it really was she was sensing.

"You look surprised." Tara laughed. "I've known Terra longer then you have. Who do you think kept her company in the desterts? Who protected her? Who was always there for her? So many people rejected her and wanted to hurt her- she needed someone to count on." Again her eyebrows slited into a sharp look. "And since no one else will, I'm protecting her again- from _you."_

Raven could sense a split meaning in that last word, but she had no time to think about it before the earth tossed her aside again. Tara walked closer to her, yellow power vibrating around her body, making her hair float around her head like a broken halo. Her eyes glowed with rage and memory. Everytime she got close, Raven was thrown further and further untill the empath was against a building. Raven's entire body shook with searing pain, and she swore just about every part of her body had some kind of slash or scrape on it now.

Tara walked closer, ready to finesh Raven off before going for the others. She stuided Raven, who had her head down, too tired to even open her eyes before the earth bashed into her head. Tara grined with pleasure as she looked at the beaten Titan, if the Titans where gone- the best of the best right here at her feet- who would stop her? Who could fight the earth itself? Who had the power to resist her own? No one. Without the Titans- she was free to do what she wanted, her only enemy was herself. The world had betrayed her in bitterness, she should do the same to them. Why should she show mercy to those who refused to show it to her? She shouldn't.

A large bolder rose up behind them hauntingly, ready to destory the dark Titan at its masters will. Tara smiled with cold confindence. "See you later." She swished aside and sent the boulder forward with entense speed and power.

* * *

I'm so evil that I love leaving things off on these cliffys. Did I make the Titan's seem too weak in this chapter? I didn't want to, but I think I might of... I wanted to keep them strong- but I wanted to show how much stronger Tara is. Hmm, I dunno, its up to the readers to decide becuase I don't feel like putting that much brain power into it, MUAHA! 

**Prieview of the Next Chapter:**

_Chapter Seven:__  
Realization_

_The sun seemed to streak red as it went further into the lake. Somehow he could still smell the musty stench of blood, and the haunting feeling of death. The air became cold quickly, making Beast Boy wrap his arms around himself. This had been 'their' spot, where he had talked to Terra. By the lake... on the rocks... it should have been beautiful, but insted it just stung with bittersweet memory. If what the Titan's had found out was true, then this would always be a lonley spot- haunted by memorys of laughter, and filled with pain. Beast Boy slowly started to relize, no matter how much he longed for it, the past was just that, the past. Still, hope was buried inside of him, keeping him warm and letting him pray, that the plan everyone was talking about- could be avoided._

_**...Please Read and Review...**  
_


	8. Chapter Seven: Realization

_Chapter Seven:  
Realization._

All she could do was watch as innocent blood was spilled over her hands, all she could do was listen as screams rang in the air during the attack. The energy that was coming from her body was intense and powerful. She could feel the earth move as if she was one with it. She felt every shudder and shake, and felt every blow it gave off. But she could not control it, it was as if it was no longer her power to command, she was just going along for the ride. Every hammering attack the Titan's had enforced was felt, every scrape and gash into her skin left a slicing pain.

Even though Terra wasn't in control, she felt the pain and power, but most of all she felt a sharp heart pain. Feeling helpless as her friends where thrown down by slaved earth. She tried to scream out, but nothing ever came, every attempt to show she was still here was drowned out by Tara's own power. Gripping sensations kept her from breaking free, but as Tara was slowly weakened Terra felt the grip loosen. Even if Tara didn't show it, Terra felt her weak state grow steadily, allowing her to breath and gain a little more control each time Tara was bashed. She reached further and further, trying to find that mental control to take over. But Tara was still strong enough to hold her back.

It was when Terra came to realize what was about to happen, sharp panic hit her with a slapping feel. She couldn't let this happen, she had to do something! But as Terra was pushed aside once more, she doubted she would be able to stop the boulder in time. With a final push of her energy, Terra twisted and pulled at her mind. Her head seemed to spin and ache as she pulled herself tighter and into her consciousness.

_**-----------**_

Raven felt to weak to fight it back anymore. She couldn't even bring herself to look up before the sure-to-come earth smashed into her head. The empathy trembled for a quick second, waiting for that bone smashing moment before returning to a forever darkness. Fear twanged at the back of her mind, and soon grew into her heart and planted itself there. But her emotions failed to save her and no shield formed a safe haven around her small body.

"NO!!" A voice screamed, breaking the deathly quiet.

Raven slowly opened her eyes, and then tilted her head up. What she saw confused her, and soon her fear started to drain and make place for the new confusion. Tara was holding her head, her blonde hair spreading out from in-between her fingers as she stumbled in circles. The earth trembled with overwhelming power and confusion, trying to obey its master but not knowing how to do so.

"STOP IT!" She screamed, but somehow the voice seemed different, and more familiar then the hissing voice Tara had used. "JUST STOP IT!"

"NO! They had this coming! This is what has to be done! What don't you understand?!" Her voice hissed once more.

"Their my friends!! You can't do this to them!! Just go away!!" Her voice screamed again.

"Their lying traitors!"

"No their not!" Tara fell to her knee's, still gripping her head. Yellow power swelled around the small geomancer as the ground roared with confused warning. The earth shook violently that sent car alarms blaring once more and buildings lean back and forth on unsteady foundation. Then Raven passed out.

_**-----------**_

The noise and confusion brought Beast Boy to sitting up slowly. Everything was hazy and swirled around him, making his stomach churn and grumble with its upset state. His head was throbbing from where he had been hit, but the shape-shifter slowly shook his head then waited for things to stop spinning, but what he saw almost made his head spin again. Filled with new found energy Beast Boy leapt to his feat and stumbled towards the blonde geomancer in the middle of the road. Her face was ducked low, hiding her face with waves of blonde hair, some of it floating around her head.

"Terra!" He half yelped as he skidded next to her. But his animal instincts started to heat up warnings, everything about her seemed unsteady and tense. He sensed a growling power trying to bubble up and resume control, but his heart was soften when she looked up. Her eyes glowed so brightly that they shown a blinding white as tears flowed down her face.

"Beast Boy," Her voice seemed like a far away scream, it stayed so low yet yelled to him. "You have to stop her. I can't- I can't do it- please-." She pleaded up at him as the earth continued to snarl and rumble.

Beast Boy stared at her with a confused and startled look, what was she asking of him? Who was he supposed to stop? Nothing seemed to make sense, it was all too twisted and turned to. "Terra, I don't understand." He muttered as his eyes quickly took in her whole face.

Terra looked at him with a look he knew he would never forget. It seemed mixed with fear and need, pain and want as she answered. "Kill me, now, please. Before she breaks back, just do it." Her words slapped him hard with stinging aftershock. "You didn't do it a year ago in that cave- but I'm begging you, please! Do it now. I need you." Terra's words shook along with her whole body at the thought of what she was telling him to do, but she seemed so sure on it.

Shock wavered through his entire body, making Beast Boy feel weak in the stomach. His mind went completely blank for a split second as if he was about to pass out. He felt his hands shaking from the very thought of it as a shiver was sent down his spine. He opened his mouth to speak, but it just gaped open, not being able to utter a sound.

"Now! Beast Boy!" She sobbed, grabbing his hands in her own as she begged.

"I-I can't..." He trailed, his mouth still gapping open as he stared at her.

"You have to!" She screamed, making a fresh wave of tears streak down her face while leaving wet trails behind them. "Beast Boy, _you_ have to, I need you." But he just stared at her, not being able to understand the task that she was putting on him. A stringing pain zipped through his body, and again he shivered from it. A hard pang of pain swelled from his chest, making speaking seem impossible. It didn't matter, for Beast Boy didn't have time before Terra screamed again and hung her head in her painful struggle of dominance. Her hands slowly recoiled away from his and wrapped themselves over her head as if trying to push that unwanted power back.

One more scream pierced into Beast Boy before the blonde in front of him stopped shaking and crying as the earth became quiet and still.

_**-----------**_

Tara took in a deep breath, once more in power and control she slowly lifted her head up as her hair parted around her face. She looked to Beast Boy and slanted her eyebrows. She glared up at his confused and hurt face. She felt the sudden urge to just slam him into the nearest object. Here he was, sitting there like he actually cared about them! Terra might be easily fooled, but she wasn't. Tara would never forget how he had glared at her with that cold and heartless face a year ago, she would never forgive his betrayal, because she saw no reason why.

"Get away from us!" She hissed through her clenched teeth.

"Terr-"

"I SAID GET AWAY!" Tara screamed before the earth threw him aside. Tara half stood up, perching herself on her knee and whipped her head around to watch the green shape-shifter slam into a building. A cold gust of wind pushed her hair around her face, forming a frame around her snarling expression. She continued to glare at the still green body a few feet from her. Beast Boy didn't move after a few painful twitches, and the glare slowly became lost from her face as she slowly stood up. Tara looked around at the ghoulish scene she had created, filled with pain and heartbreak. But it was nothing new to her as she turned around and stumbled away. She could feel Terra fighting back for control, and didn't want to risk being caught weak out in the open.

_**-----------**_

The tower was dark that following night. It seemed like forever ago when the Titans had woken up that very morning and ran to the trouble, but now the sun slowly became swallowed by the hungry lake waves. The one room that stayed lit the was infirmy, shinning with a dim light compared to the breath taking sunset. Five Titan's worked with cautious paces, trying not to re-break bones, or re-open scabbing slashes. A hushed silence had fallen over them, holding their throats as if it where forbidden' to say anything about the subject that everyone was musing over.

Raven sulked in the darkest corner, trying not to rub the back of her head, where her headache had formed. Her hood kept her pale face hidden in murky shadows as she watched her friends. It had taken her most of the afternoon to wake up after the battle, and searing pain still shot through her every now and then. But her magic was slowly working on healing her broken down body, already it had been worked on the other Titan's. But not all pain was physical, and a silent tension swept around them all, making each movement awkward and alien. Raven shifted her eyes towards the window, where Beast Boy had perched himself on the sill. One leg resting up at his chest with his arms crossed, he didn't even seem to notice the others in the room. A small stab of pity hit her, but she pushed it away, pity was something that wouldn't help him right now.

"We need a plan." Robin's voice broke through the quiet streak, and made everyone turn to look at him, well... almost everyone. Beast Boy kept on staring out the window in his dazed state.

"What are we supposed to do?" Cyborg muttered. Raven again turned her eyes to Robin, watching him take in a sigh and shake his head gently. His masked eyes stayed downcast, as if asking the floor for any suggestions.

"We can't just let her run free." The leader mumbled, as if afraid of the subject he was bringing up.

"But Terra is our friend." Starfire protested with a soft voice, keeping that once friendship fresh in their minds. Raven bit the inside of her cheek- keeping sarcastic remarks to herself, along with probably a thousand insults she could throw at the geomancer. She couldn't help that boiling anger that waged against Terra, after everything she had put her friends through, Raven felt it was only natural to er- dislike the blonde.

"Was." Robin's voice, though quiet, sent a sting into them, making everyone shift with discomfort. "You saw what she did to those people, we can't let that happen again."

"Not to be Johnny Rain Cloud, but she kicked our butts man." Cyborg grunted.

"We're Titans!" Robin half snapped. "One lost battle wont lose a war." He was trying to raise their sprits, Raven could tell, but she could also sense it wasn't working. Robin gave a half hearted sigh before leaning against the wall with crossed arms, letting that silence fall over them once more. Raven shifted her eyes downcast, staring at the floor while feeling the pained quiet that floated everywhere in the room.

"But when will the war end?" The dark empath spoke out suddenly, raising her eyes to see the others look at her. The question hung in the air, waiting for someone to answer it, but no one did- no one could. When would this war end? When would Terra be either friend or foe? When would they ever have peace of being sure who she was? Another week? A year? How much longer did they have to wonder and worry about her? While silence gripped her friends tightly, Raven started pondering on the questions she had brought up in her own mind. She retraced to the feelings she had sensed during the battle earlier.

_**-----------**_

Beast Boy had been listening quietly, hardly giving any signs that he was even a living creature. His green eyes stayed locked outside, but his mind wouldn't stop wondering from place to place. The dessert mountains gave a yellow glint as the fading sun touched their peaks. The light reflected onto the sands and glinted red from time to time along with orange and gold. It wasn't everyday someone saw a sunset like that, but it didn't seem to make a difference. The golden sands only reminded him of the blonde geomancer, who was roaming somewhere as confused as he was. Beast Boy couldn't explain it, he wouldn't try either- it would sound too stupid to admit out loud. But he felt a connection with Terra, a bond somehow, and he could still feel her crying for help. He knew she was trapped inside herself, but that was about all. It wasn't like he could write it out for the others, or anything, he just knew, as dumb as it sounded.

At Robin's sudden snap, Beast Boy gave a slight jolt from being woken from his thoughts. His eyes shifted to give the other Titan's a side long glance, watching them from the corner of his eye and listening more intently. His lips stayed firm and pressed though, not willing to put in any comment on the tender subject.

"When I was fighting Terra..." Raven's voice almost whispered into the air, as if she was recalling the earlier events as she spoke. "I sensed something... _someone_. I don't know how to explain it." The others seemed to ponder on that for a moment, before someone spoke up first.

"Like, different brain waves? Any machines? If she was being controlled again- it couldn't be Slade, he was right there at the scene." Cyborg noted, biting his lip when Robin twitched at the fact of the villains escape.

"No." Raven shook her head gently, seeming to have a hard time wording it out for the others. "Like she was there, but she wasn't. " The Goth took in a deep breath and looked down, shading her face with a shadow. "I-... I think its a split personality." She lifted her face up, casting a glance at each Titan as if daring them to call her crazy.

Beast Boy saw Robin lift his hand to his face and slick his hair back and sigh. "I guess it isn't impossible..." the leader trailed.

"But there's help for that, right?" Beast Boy spoke out suddenly, he wondered if he had said anything out loud for a moment. It was hard to tell from his tripped out mind and silent Titan's until someone spoke up.

"There is-" Cyborg started but was cut off.

"But she would never be completely secure." Raven cautioned. "To Terra this is real, this isn't some disease, to her there are two people inside her. And she is powerful enough to keep it that way, she just doesn't know it."

"We can't underestimate her anymore..." Robin muttered. "We can't afford to."

Beast Boy felt his hopes fade into a dark feeling, leaving a opening hole in his heart. But at the same time, that same hope tried to battle forward, trying to find a way to become real. "We can't just give her up either!" He snapped sharply at them, leaving a slapping force in the room.

"Beast Boy." Robin's voice was quick and stern, but Beast Boy only looked away back outside, listening. "We don't have a whole lot of options."

"Its not safe to put her anywhere." Cyborg pointed out. "She'll just break out. Then someone else-"

"Will get killed." Raven finished off bitterly.

Beast Boy tightened his fists so that his claw-sharp nails almost bit through his gloves. His teeth clenched together tightly. So that was that- they where just going to give Terra up as a wack-job?! How could they do this to her?! How could they just leave her out there on her own? So what if she wasn't stable- she was Terra- she was their friend! He couldn't believe the next words that entered the room, he almost refused to.

"There's only one way to stop her." Raven's words floated to each Titan.

"We cannot-" Starfire started, but was cut off.

"What else is there? She can't control it, no one can control it for her. She's dangers to everyone. If we tried to help her, she could have another break out at any giving' moment and hurt or even _kill _someone else! You saw what she did to those people. We can't risk that happening again." Robin said with a voice that sounded like he was trying to convince himself he was right. But his voice stayed pained with regret.

That was all he wanted to hear. Beast Boy stood up and marched through the room, walking past each Titan who refused to look at him. He stopped at the door, gripping it tightly and looking over his shoulder. His hard gaze hit each Titan before he left the room with a slamming door.

_**-----------**_

The sun seemed to streak red as it went further into the lake. Somehow he could still smell the musty stench of blood, and the haunting feeling of death. The air became cold quickly, making Beast Boy wrap his arms around himself. This had been 'their' spot, where he had talked to Terra. By the lake... on the rocks... it should have been beautiful, but instead it just stung with bittersweet memory. If what the Titan's had found out was true, then this would always be a lonely spot- haunted by memories of laughter, and filled with pain. Beast Boy slowly started to realize, no matter how much he longed for it, the past was just that, the past. Still, hope was buried inside of him, keeping him warm and letting him pray, that the plan everyone was talking about- could be avoided. No, there had to be another way, he knew it. He had always been the guy who looked on the sunny side of everything. But the sun seemed blotted out by dark doubts and storming truth.

Caught up in his own swirl or furious emotions, Beast Boy didn't know he wasn't alone until the small figure sat down beside him. His green eye side looked at the violet eyed Titan, sending a quiet warning that he wasn't in the mood to be pitied or truth-talked to. But when she didn't speak, his eyes returned to the waters, letting their gentle movements hypnotize him into his fantasy land. Where good always winned, where life was fair and the right thing was always so clear. He used to live in that fantasy land, but he had been thrown out of it with unfair brute. Life had slapped him across the face with a sharp wake-up call. Showing him what the real world contained. How had he stayed so innocent before? He wondered on it, wondering how he had blocked out what happened everyday. Death, pain, cold swirling confusion. Somehow he had kept himself away from that real world, locking himself in that perfect la-la land. But now that Terra was casted into that real world, now that it was their pain and confusion- he couldn't ignore that real world anymore.

"I'm sorry." Her words uttered in a whisper.

"For what?" Beast Boy muttered back, his look going unfazed as it stared into the unknown.

"For what's happening to you." The shape shifter blinked for a moment, then turned to face Raven with a sober look. Watching her pale face as it tilted down before turning his back ahead.

"Its not your fault."

Raven uttered a soft and quiet sigh before letting silence wrap over them for a moment. Letting the bright moon shine down over them with a silver shower while the stars tried without success to outshine it. The midnight blue waters reflected the glowing specks of light back up to the sky with watery movements. The night was calming, almost as if it where trying to comfort him while he struggled with life. But it didn't help. Beast Boy knew what he had to do. Terra needed him one last time, she needed him to do this for her. He had to do it, this was his task- his chore. The choice left a burning shot in his chest. It hurt so bad he almost clutched his chest from the pain, but clenched his fists together instead and gazed down at the water and stared at his stone reflection.

"I know what I have to do." His voice whispered while he continued to stair at his wavered reflection.

"But when the time comes- will you be able to?" With those words Raven quietly took her leave. Letting her words swim around Beast Boy like a stringing plague, drowning him in deep thoughts, asking himself that same question over and over again.  
_Would he be able to?_

* * *

Sorry for the wait guys, life is getting on the fast track lately xD Its hard to keep up. I am not able to give any previews, becuase I am still thinking over just how I want to do the next chapters. (If all gose to plan, only two more chapters should be comming.) And I didn't have time to write up some of the next chapter- becuase I hated keeping you guys waiting for so long. You've all been so great on the reviews- Thanks again!! So even though I don't have any priviews at this time- I hope y'all are still looking forward to the next chapter. 

Thanks again everyone!

_**...Please Read and Review...**_


	9. Chapter Eight: Alliance

_Chapter Eight:  
Alliance  
_

The days became haunted with bitter memories and thoughts. His mind was plagued by sharp stabs of his choice. Everything that used to bring joy in his world- became dark and twisted into somehow reminding him about how his life had changed. Gradually Beast Boy became lost to the dark shadows of his own mind, hiding himself away from everyone else, trying to figure out the right in his choice. As day three slowly passed as another long summer day, Beast Boy stared out his window. Waiting for someone to come and tell him Terra had been found, waiting for his call to come to do this last favor. 

The summer breeze fluttered in from the framing that held the shape-shifter inside his own prison. It ruffled through his green hair that needed to be washed. His green face seemed statue cold, not making a single twitch or movement as his eyes held the lake scene. His radio blared music loudly, the music helping him fall deeper in his pained state. His lips moved slowly, mouthing the words along with the radio, but his face stayed the same.

"I love you...I hate you...I can't live without you...  
I left my head around your heart...Why would you tear my world apart... " Beast Boy hung his head, allowing his hair fall around his face. Blocking- shielding his face from the world as he tried to keep hurtful emotions inside. Why did it have to play out this way? Why couldn't there be just one other option? What did he do to deserve this torment?! He clenched his fists as his face tensed before punching the window sill fiercely with a loud THUMP.

Beast Boy lifted his face up and looked to the side to the radio that continued to play the CD, he blinked once, before walking over and turning it up to its full power. It was enough to blow his sensitive ears off and make them run screaming. But he welcomed a different sort of pain, at least it wasn't one that dug into your heart and scratched at the core without mercy.

-----------

Stone lined every wall, holding that moment in a frozen state. Shooting flames where held in glazed rock, keeping it in that perfectly detailed shape. Memories where also held in stone here, carved into the walls with a bitter sting. The large room was dark without color. But it seemed so full of life and death, that it almost overwhelmed the small girl who entered. Her fluid gait was almost royal as it strided her over the catwalk. Her face was commanding and rembering. Never forgetting the pain she had endured here, never forgetting the long year of suffering she had gone through. No one understood just how that had eaten her up, no one would want to understand. They didn't want to know what pain she had gone through to save them, they didn't want to know what mercy she had been forced to show them. Now... now they would have to go through pain. Burning pain, just like she had. They brought it on themselves. 

Tara read over the small grave marking that held Terra's name on it. Her lips curled into a snarl as her eyes silted. The Titan's had insulted her by calling her one of them. They where a laugh compared to her power, and after what they had done to her- she would be more then happy to demonstrate her true strength. Tara wanted, as Slade had said, to watch them bleed. She wanted them to go through what she did, she wanted their whole world to crash down hard and sharp on them. Just like it did on her. Tara wanted to do that to them, and she would. Whither Terra wanted to or not. Her blue eyes darted around the room as she repeated her plan to herself. This volcano was still perfectly capable to come alive with the help of her power. She could control every inch of this place, she had the power- and she would use it.

-----------

Beast Boy sighed quietly as his eyes drifted from the lake to his messy bedroom. The loud music was starting to take its toll on his new headache, and he was forced to turn it down as he walked past. The shape-shifter stared at his closet, letting his mouth twitch slightly at the thought of digging through it. It took him awhile too, to go through all the old clothing and just trash he never knew he had. But finally he pulled out a blue Tupper-ware box. A small but meaningful smile started at the corner of his mouth as he ran his fingers over its cover. Beast Boy sat down on a pile of dirty shirts and looked down at the plastic box. He didn't know if it would be best to open it... it held a lot of things he should learn to let go, but his heart ached to see that smile on her face once more. So he removed the lid and remembrance covered his face. 

Inside held tons of photos and knick-knacks that would have no value to anyone else but himself. Beast Boy pulled out a random one, and stared at it. It was a group picture of the Titan's at the beach. Everyone was in their own bathing suits, Starfire had a purple one piece, Raven was the same. She never did go in the water... Robin had red swim trunks while Cyborg had some funky beach hat on and sunglasses. Terra though was wearing a yellow two piece that looked more like sports tank top and shorts then a bathing suit. It was hot on her though (at least he thought so.) He had one arm around her shoulders and making a peace sign with his other hand- while Terra gave him a joking glare.

The picture brought another grin to Beast Boy's face before he set the picture back down in the box and looked down at some shells Terra had insisted on keeping. Along with them where little stone shapes. He slowly reached down and pulled one out. It was just a simple heart shaped from stone. She had made these herself, showing off in her own silly kind of way. Along with the stone heart where shapes like dogs and butterflies and what not. Showing even Terra had a slightly girly side to her. She had a lot of sides to her when he thought about it, enough to always keep him interested and wanting to know more. Right when he thought he really knew her, she up and changed on him again. It used to be fun- but now it was dangerous. Now she had changed for the worse, now it was going to cost both of them dearly.

Beast Boy shook his head and slammed the lid on the box. He never should have opened it, he should just leave the past to die. His eyes stayed locked on the box. But he couldn't just let the past die, because it felt like a part of him was dying along with it. He felt like his core was sinking from him, out of reach, out of touch and feeling.

Red alarms blared through the tower, making him jump to his feat out of habit and race to his door. Then soon down the hall to meet up in the rec room. As he busted through the hallway door, four sets of eyes turned to look at him.

"We got her location." Robin's voice sounded with a morbid tone. "Titan's, Move out!"

The entire flight there seemed like a path towards the bitter future. Taking him farther away from that sweet past- away from those memories that he had hoped would come alive once more. Every flap of his green wings brought Beast Boy closer to what he feared and loved the most. What was going to happen after he did his work? What would happen to him? Would his story end there just like hers? Or would it just drag on, with no spirit or heart left in it. It made his stomach churn the more he thought about it, and sent a sickly feeling through him.

I can't do this!! He screamed to himself. But quietly he corrected himself, he had to. What choice did he have? Terra was already dead- she was gone in the past. Her life had ended in that cave, as cruel as it was. Her life had been cut short by her own power, and he couldn't change that. No one could, all he could do was give her final peace. As hard and painful as it was.

The location came to sight. It looked like just a cave from here, but the Titans all knew that as you went deeper inside it would turn into a volcano core. Beast Boy swooped down and returned to his human state and watched as Starfire landed and the T-car and R-cycle came to skidding stops. He then looked away at the cave, and felt a sting at its memory. Suddenly it seemed like yesterday when he went running in there to save Terra, some things never change he guessed.

"Beast Boy!" Robin snapped, waking him from his day dreaming- Beast Boy turned to look at Robin and the others, who where talking about how they where going to take this down.

"Remember, we don't know how she is going to react, lets take this quick and quiet." Robin cautioned. The others nodded with morbid looks, no one was looking forward to the rising moment. When Terra was finally finished- when her story came to a halting and unfair halt. No matter how much they tried to make it seem like the right thing, Beast Boy just couldn't agree completely. He couldn't agree to ending his best friend like this, was that wrong? Should he support his team and agree? Terra had killed too many people to count, wasn't it fair to stop her? But if so- why did it still feel so wrong to him? Why did he feel like there should be another option, why couldn't he take her down like any other villain?

Because she was Terra, she was his best friend- she was his first teenaged-puppy-love. And he felt a strong connection with her that he didn't want to break. Something inside him fluttered when he thought about a happy ending, but it sunk just as fast when he reminded himself there was no such thing.

"Do you really think its going to be that simple?" A cold voice almost laughed at the Titan's.

Everyone swirled around with surprise, staring back at them stood a tall and lone figure. Masked and armed, he looked as dangerous as he was. The sun beamed against the mountain, casting a shadow over his figure that gave him a intimidating look.

"Slade." Robin growled in a low tone. "Titans-"

Slade lifted his hand up and shushed the Titan before he could speak the final word. "Before you try to fight me, let me talk." His voice sounded just as snake cold as usual, but something about it sounded different, something in his tone made the Titan's stair at him with raised eyebrows. "You think you can just sneak yourselves in and attack Terra without her noticing? Your doing the one thing you always do wrong."

"What's that?" Robin spat.

"Underestimating her." Slade hissed. The Titan's seemed to have a silent shock as they all just stared at the villain.

"What do you care?!" Beast Boy snarled, glairing with hate. He still blamed Slade for everything that had happened, including what was about to happen. If he had just stayed away, if he had just leaved Terra alone- she could still be with him today. She wouldn't have to die because she was too lost to be saved any other way. He watched as Slade slowly turned to him, staring at him with a stone look.

"Even I know that if Terra isn't stopped now, there wont be any city left. Non of us can possibly outrun a volcano."

"This thing hasn't been active for a year." Cyborg snorted in defense.

"Your not the one who has the power to make that statement." Slade hissed the reminder. "Why else would she be in there?"

Beast Boy felt his mouth gap open slightly, and he knew the others probably had close to the same look on their faces. Would she actually do that? He didn't doubt her power to, he wasn't that blind to not know her true power. But he wouldn't have thought about actually bringing the volcano back to life, it seemed too commanding and devastating for even the geomancer.

"So why are you here?" Robin spoke with a low and cautioning tone.

"Nothing short of giving payback." The villain replied.

-----------

This couldn't been happening, this couldn't be real. It was all a dream, a horrible and hurtful dream. One that stung and sliced, one she would give anything to wake up from. Wake up back in the tower just to be greeted with the tempting smell of fresh waffles and the sound of laughter. To be taken back to the one home she had ever known, to the only family she ever came close to. To where life was perfect, that little world she almost lived in. 

Terra felt so helpless and weak, being pushed tightly into that corner. Every scream she attempted was muted by power, every struggle was pushed aside. She couldn't move or speak, she couldn't control anything. It was frustrating and lonely all at the same time. She felt a desperate need to be told it would be alright because she couldn't bring herself to say it. She needed to be told this would all be over, she needed to be held and comforted while she cried. But instead Terra was held down by her own power without even being able to cry, only think to herself. Every speck of hope she had left, she confined in Beast Boy.

But at the same time the Geomancer felt selfish and unfair to him, to have to keep leaning on his shoulder for balance. To have to keep begging for his help, it seemed so wrong, but she had nothing else to do. As powerful as she was, Terra couldn't help herself, she couldn't break through to the surface on her own. Her emotions where too insecure, and it was something she couldn't help, no matter how hard she tried. Part of her was scared though, if she didn't live through this, if the moment was just too late and there was no other choice. The thought of having to be killed... it was enough for any teenager to get a little shaken. Terra would face it though, if there was no other option when the moment came, then she only had one last thing to do before she faced her punishment. She had to let him know what she had kept to herself, she promised herself she would tell him.

She knew Tara's plans, it was hard not to since they where two in one. Terra felt a surges of haste and fear, time was running out._ "Hurry Beast Boy..."_ Her voice whispered inside her mind. Hoping that somehow, her mental cry and urge would be heard. That her final hope wouldn't die on her, that he loved her enough to do this.

* * *

Okay, change of plans everyone! This was orginally part of the semi-last chapter. But it looks like it is going to take me a little while to finesh up- so I am gona go ahead and let y'all have a slighty shorter chapter insted of a long wait. And I got a prieview! WEE (Chapter title might change) 

**Prieview of the Next Chapter:**

_Chapter Nine  
In the Final Moment._

_"The world turned its back on us, you turned your back on us." Her voice croaked as they staired at each other. Beast Boy felt her words sting into his heart, did she mean that? Obvisouly, and it hurt. That moment seemed to drag out forever, each stairing at the other. One glaring with a memorible hate and pain, the other out of heartbreak. Blame seemed to be able to go around the table this time, each being able to take their own share of it fairly. Their attention was drawn aside when a loud blast broke through. Through the smoke ran four Titans and villian._

_"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted as he pulled his bo-staff out and swung it around._


	10. Chapter Nine: In The Final Moment

_Chapter Nine:  
In The Final Moment._

The short alliance made with Slade was awkward if nothing else, and Beast Boy could feel aggravation and caution vibrating from Robin (animal senses). He didn't blame the leader, Slade was hardly trust-worthy, but they might need his help. And if they failed, they didn't want any other Titan's put in danger. Not to mention the honorary teammates and East Titans where too far off to make it here in time, Terra needed stopped now. The air was tense from everyone holding their breath as they walked through the dark cave. Beast Boy trailed the back even though he usually preferred the middle. Right now he just felt singled out from the rest of the team, and acted on the feeling.

Their was no lighting in the cave, because Robin insisted on being as less noticeable as possible. Beast Boy almost made a joke about not being noticeable even though he was green- Robin looked like a traffic light. Raven was creepy, Starfire was an alien and Cyborg a well- cyborg. Not to mention Slade in the group- but he hadn't been able to bring himself to joke right now. So had just pushed it aside. Everything seemed heavy hearted and final, and power vibrated throughout the cave that sent shivering sensations down his spine. The changelings hands shook every now and then from the powerful feeling that lingered around them, telling him that Terra was indeed in here.

Slowly with caution they stopped in front of the entrance that lead to the core. Beast Boy tried to peak over the shoulders that blocked his way with no success, so then quickly morphed into a rat and scurried to the front. He stopped beside Robin and looked ahead while standing up on his hind legs. His ears pinned forward as far as they would go as he watched the broken angel begin to summon her power to use. He felt his heart reach out, trying to break through his body towards her, he felt his mind spin suddenly with excitement at her sight. He watched her with her back to him, her hands made slow movements. She seemed to glow with a yellow tint to it while her hair started to flutter from the force of her energy.

"Okay Titan's, remember-" Robin started but Beast Boy didn't wait and bolted forward. "Beast Boy!" Robin called as the green rat ran forward towards the geomancer.

Beast Boy watched Tara turn around suddenly without concern. Her eyes blazed a sun bright yellow, showing a sign of her power. He morphed back into his human state and stared at her with a pleading look on his face. They stood there, he didn't know how long. One minute, maybe more- all he was concentrated on was the girl in front of him. Giving off another plea, asking for another way.

"Please... don't do this." He whispered. Beast Boy felt his heart race in his pleading, he felt his pulse shoot up with a tense sensation.

Tara raised her eyebrow to him with a grin on her face. She swiped her hand on the air suddenly and the earth obeyed by throwing Beast Boy aside.

"TITANS-!" Robin's voice rang as they rushed forward, but Tara turned to them and swished her hand towards them. Making a large wall block their way and re-grow as they fought against the wall that kept them from their teammate.

Beast Boy moaned as he picked himself up. As he stood, he rubbed his head for a moment before pushing aside the throbbing ache. He turned back to Tara who turned towards him as well. "Terra, you _can_ fight this! Your stronger then she is!" He encouraged.

"Shut up!" Tara screeched before the earth sent the green teen tumbling over the stoned ground once more. "Everything is your fault anyways!" She spat coldly as she walked forward. Her fists glowed brightly with enraged energy.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and lifted himself back up again. "You can break through!" His voice came out raspy from strange excitement that filled him chest with eager pain. The sound of blasts filled the room from the Titan's continued attacks on the blocked entrance. "It's your choice, it doesn't have to end like this!"

Tara snarled before throwing him up against the wall. He grunted with clenched teeth as the earth held him in a tight hold to the wall. Tara held her hand up, keeping the earth in place as she came face to face with him. "Nothing is going to end but you and this stupid city! Its time to pay back everything that _you_ let happen to us, and everyone in this city who just blamed and accused what they saw on the surface!"

Beast Boy stared at her, his mouth gapping slightly at her words. So she thought he was to blame for everything? Was it? Was it all his fault? Did he let it happen to her? A new pain slammed him in the chest and clogged his throat. He watched as a tear started to make its way down her cheek before dripping off her chin.

"The world turned its back on us, _you_ turned your back on us." Her voice croaked as they stared at each other. Beast Boy felt her words sting into his heart, did she mean that? Obviously, and it hurt. That moment seemed to drag out forever, each staring at the other. One glaring with a memorable hate and pain, the other out of heartbreak. Blame seemed to be able to go around the table this time, each being able to take their own share of it fairly. Their attention was drawn aside when a loud blast broke through. Through the smoke ran four Titans and villain.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted as he pulled his bo-staff out and swung it around.

With Tara's attention drawn aside, the earth let Beast Boy slip out and move aside before Starbolts rained down on the blonde geomancer. No luck, the earth had come to Tara's rescue and protected her with shields.

Tara sighed with annoyance before removing the shield and throwing the earth towards Robin, only to watch him slide under it and knock her feet out from under her. Tara yelped with surprise before back flipping back into a standing position. Her eyes caught fire once more before she met Robin head on with her own mortal combat moves. She threw fast series of punches and uppercuts, but his martial art skills skied higher and the leader blocked her attacks swiftly then threw her back.

Again Tara skidded, bringing up dust under her heels. Her eye brows lower into a snarling look as she thrusted her hands into the air with a scream. The stone obeyed with loyal power and flung itself at Robin in all directions. Knocking the Titan out for the time being.

The sound of wires charging caught Tara's ear. Thinking quickly she threw herself to the ground and formed another dome like shield around her body right before blue lasers pounded towards her with brutal force. The attack was followed by merciless starbolts and dark energy attacks. Tara hid under there in the dark, waiting quietly as she stared into the nothing. The dark formed a hugging sensation of safety to her, keeping her safe and hidden'. But she had no time to savor that rare feeling before she grunted and swung the dome away and rolled to the side. Dodging more laser fire with her fancy footwork. Dust started to form clouds of hide-aways in the area from the attacks, and Tara used them to her advantage.

She slipped into them, sliding around with a fluid grace as she waited for the Titan's to be lured into her trap. A small grin wavered over her face as she moved her hand to the side as it glowed. The small pieces of earth stirred at command and the dust flooded the room with a lung-clogging feel. Muffled coughs and sputters uttered to her, but Tara stayed silent, putting Slade's... 'training' to use. But the blonde failed to realize the mistake of that, after a sharp S carved tool whistled in the air and sliced her arm.

Tara shrieked and gripped her arm out of instinct as blood started to sip out. But the pain was erased by the boiling feeling in her heart, the one that kept her fueled and without mercy. The feeling of betrayal by both sides, the feeling of overwhelming pain she had endured crying herself to sleep so many times. That pain was one that never left, it lingered deep in her heart, and urged her to get revenge. Her hand slipped from her arm, now dripping with blood as they glowed yellow. Her brows slanted while her lips formed a thin line on her mouth. Those deep eyes were replaced by yellow fury as the earth roared back to vengeful life. Tara brought up a slab of earth and threw it at the green glow above her, getting a pitched scream from the alien before she slipped through the dust. Her light footsteps where soundless. She sent another slab at Cyborg, sending the surprised robot to his knees before Tara ran past him- the earth throwing itself into him as she did. Tara didn't look back as Cyborg gave his own scream of pain before passing out, her eyes stayed ahead and focused as she rushed through her own hiding.

Three down- three to go. The dust was quickly starting to settle, and the blonde hurried through. Excitement filled her gut and cheered her on faster and faster, making each footstep quiet and eager. Her fists clenched with their own eagerness for the taste of blood. Her face awaited that satisfying look on the traitors faces, her ears waited for more screams of pain. They would taste of she had suffered, they would understand- even if it was too late. Her life was hell, and she was more then happy to share the suffering.

A black force slapped her hard across the face, pushing Tara back with surprise. She grunted before looking up while allowing those two strands of hair to frame her face. Blood tinkled down her cheek bone, following the bone line before dripping off her chin. Leaving a crimson stain over her already dirty face. But her eyes stayed narrowed on her appoint, standing in front of her with a dark fury.

Raven almost intimidated the X-Titan. Her blue cape swirled around her small body from the intense power the empath commanded. Her eyes shined white with rage, and Tara could feel the power that was vibrating from her. Raven's feet floated just inches from the ground, while her hands stayed at her sides glowing a florescent black. Tara raised her eyebrow, as if daring the Titan to take the first move.

Raven took it. With a sharp scream she sliced her hand into the air. Dark matter shot towards Tara in a sharp claw form, making a quick grab at her. But Tara swished herself aside and smirked before thrusting her fist in the air then throwing it towards Raven. Earth rumbled before bringing itself up and flinging itself at Raven- who of course blocked it with a shield. The empath grunted, fighting back against Tara's power with her own. Both pushed against the earth, fighting it back and forth towards the other. Tara clenched her teeth and grunted once more, pushing her open palms forward, pushing against an invisible barrier. She bent her head down and jammed her eyes shut, pushing harder against Raven's power.

Shadow vrs Earth. Both trying to push the other back further in hate and emotional rage. The strain made Tara's head throb and spin, as if pushing against a magnetic force she slowly took a step forward. But Raven grunted and pushed harder and shoved Tara back a few more steps. Annoyed- Tara stepped aside and watched the slab of rock fly in the direction.

"Enough kids play." She sneered before charging at Raven with clenched fists. Raven didn't seem phased as she met Tara head on with her own physical attacks. Yellow clashed with black as the glowing fists threw themselves at the other. Tara gripped Raven's wrist and swung the empath to the ground. But Raven refused to be thrown so easily and with clenched teeth, dragged Tara down with her and then threw her aside.

Tara yelped as her body bounced on the stone. Her bare knees broke open with scrapes, and her hand's held their own wounds. Again though, it was a small amount of pain for her to notice as she swiftly picked herself up and lunged at Raven. They rolled over the stone, each grunting and growling. Raven's eyes caught on with a blinding white before dark matter pushed Tara aside and held her to the dirty ground. Raven stood up, holding her sharp fingers out. The energy formed a sharp hand around Tara, holding her down with a suffocating pressure. She gasped for breath with sharp intakes, but the empath kept pushing harder and harder, cutting off her air path. Panic swept threw the Geomancer as she gave a sharp and pitched scream before the earth rose to save her. Hurdling itself at Raven with extreme force and pressure, slamming her into the wall with a loud thud.

Raven cried out with an alien scream before slinking down to the floor motionless. Tara stood up with a snarl on her face, and had no time to cheer her small victory before another sharply carved weapon whistled towards her. The blonde ducked the attack only to be surprised by a hard-smashing upper-cut. The force of it was enough to through her back and make her vision blurry. The attacker gave her no reaction time before kicking her in the stomach. Tara doubled over, gripping her torso with a cringed face, her head ducked down. Her energy was slowly draining, and she felt Terra scratching her way to the surface. She couldn't let herself become weak, she couldn't let Terra regained preacious control, then all this would be for nothing. Her heavy panting ceased as Tara sharply lifted her head up with glowing power.

Slade didn't waist time as he tried to throw in another fierce attack. But his arm was caught in midair by a fist of earth and threw him aside with a loud bang, trumpeting his hit against the solid wall. A sharp pain vibrated from him, and Tara seized the moment and picked herself up quickly then rushed towards him. The earth rumbled with its excitement as she used it and the wall behind the masked man grabbed him by the throat. Tara stood straight and tall, looking down as the once proud and menacing man struggled in a betrayed grasp. A crude smile slithered onto her face as her eyebrows slanted. Watching him struggle for air, watching her own brutal work with a laughing grin. Somehow she could feel his life slowly being taken away, she could sense the feeling of death that was trying to linger in the air. It felt vengeful and content, it was what she was waiting for.

_**-----------**_

Beast Boy forced himself forward, the whole fight seemed to be going on without him. He just stood in his corner, trying to summon his nerve and will to move, but his legs refused to move. He was stuck on the side lines, unable to save either side of the battle. His friends fell, one by one they where thrown down in front of him, but still he couldn't move to save them. Inside, something boiled and cried, raged and simmered all at the same time. His emotions where battling back and forth, raging their own war from within and leaving him helpless to the one going on outside. Guilt struck him with a horrible feel, as Raven was thrown to the side with that cruel force, and even a sting of need hit him when Slade became the next victim. He closed his eyes tight and wrapped his arms around his head, trying to calm himself down and help. But that raging battle refused to stop, and he was left on his own.

They needed him, the city needed him- Terra needed him. How could he just stand here and watch as everyone was thrown to the side like rag dolls? What was holding him in the middle of all this? Beast Boy opened his eyes and stared down at the ground and summoned all his will power, this was the moment, he had to pick a path. Suddenly his arms left his side as the teen surged forward. His body took another shape, of a large cat. Beast Boy pounded his padded feet against the crumbled earth, swiftly flying towards the battle with unnatural speed. As the blonde came in sight, he thrusted himself forward and into the air with a high scream he tackled her.

Tara yelped as she was tackled to the side with a hard pound. Beast Boy rolled over quickly and lifted his lips up into a daring snarl. She slowly rose, as the earth let go of Slade and let him pass out, her hair started fluttering about her head- giving off her power. He was memorized shortly by her, but forced that attracted feeling aside and held his attacking position. As she stood up, he could feel a raged power vibrate from her small form, a growling power that was clawing to the top. It scared him, but Beast Boy only swished his tail and hissed his challenge.

Tara seemed unphased as she threw her hands into the air with a loud cry. The earth obeyed and thrusted itself up under him. Beast Boy jumped and quickly changed forms into a hawk, swiftly flying around and then diving down at Tara with a intense speed. Tara turned in time however and swiped her hand out and the earth blocked his way. Making Beast Boy do a quick nose dive as his belly just barely flew half an inch above the ground. He changed forms again and this time into his human one. Letting his mind take in the battle scene before he blindly ran around like a headless chicken. Or he might end up as one.

She turned to face him slowly, first looking over her shoulder then turning her thin figure to face him. She looked so at ease with the whole battle, it all seemed so natural to her. So familiar and almost fun. Beast Boy watched as she tucked herself in before running forward with glowing fists. He was surprised by her move and his legs locked up- rendering him unable to move once more before she tackled him to the ground. They rolled dangoursly close to the edge before she pinned him down with a surprisingly strong grip. Beast Boy took in a sharp breath, and felt his stomach churn as their eyes locked. He felt something when they where this close, almost like a voice too far to be heard, yet the tune was still there. The words cried again and again, calling him with some helpless tone.

Beast Boy snorted before slitting his eyes and grabbing Tara's thin arms. His hands where able to wrap fully around each one as he threw her over his head. Tara cried out as she hit the hard flooring. Not waiting another second, Beast Boy jumped to his feet and jumped at the girl as a wolf. He bit into her arm, making the geomancer cry to the earth for saving, and it came with a packed force. Throwing him aside. He barked a yelp and slowly stood back up, only to be punched on his sensitive nose by a hard fist. Another yelp left him without his notice as a queasy pain shook his head into a throbbing ache. He took a few steps back, shaking his head before looking up to see Tara standing over him. His lips curled as he snarled once more, but Tara threw a large boulder his way.

Animal senses seemed to light up like fire in his mind, allowing Beast Boy to jump over the earth and bounce back onto Tara, landing on her chest and biting into her shoulder, only inches from her neck. Her blood stained his lips and left a bitter taste in his mouth. It made his stomach feel ready to burst, and a sharp heart pain swelled once more at the pain he was made to cause her. Beast Boy looked down, crimson blood stained almost every inch of Terra's body, and it flowed, it made him sick. Beast Boy resumed human form and rolled to the side when she didn't move. Sharp panic hit him with such a sting that the room seemed to spin around them.

"No no no no no no no." He mumbled to himself with a shaky voice. Even though this was what he was supposed to do, sudden change of mind slapped across him, telling him at the last minute to change his mind. "T-terra, d-don't... c'mon." His voice was gruff and mumbled as his hands started to shake. He took in a sharp breath of relief when her chest rose slowly.

"Beast Boy..." She mumbled, with that voice he knew so well. Her head turned to the side, and he quickly scooped her up into his arms and cradled her softly. But she didn't grin, she only frowned as blood tinkled from her scalp. "Don't stop."

He frowned, "What?"

"Finish it." Her clouded eyes closed with awaiting.

"No!" Beast Boy screamed, shaking his head fiercely so that his hair bounced around his head.

"... Save me." She whispered quietly before a loud scream blasted from her mouth. Her body tensed and shook violently, the earth followed and shook with its own power and transformation. The next thing he knew, a fist was thrown up into his chin, throwing him backwards. He moaned as he rolled to his side, trembling with overwhelming pain, physical and mental. He had the sudden urge to just curl up in a ball and hide from the world, hiding behind his own eye lids. Blocking out the pain and suffering that was going on, blocking out Terra's plea. Everything was so cruel and twisted, his young mind started to just break down from the pressure. He shook violently, as if pleading for everything to go away and let him hide in his own mind.

_**-----------**_

Tara stood up slowly, glancing over towards the pitiful state the green Titan was in. She snorted towards him before dancing across the ground towards the pillar in the middle of the room. Side stepping around the beaten down bodies of once renowned and proud Titans and villain. Victory seemed to settle in her cold heart, making her lips stay glued into a grin. She stepped up onto the pillar and looked around the room, she had enough power to do this still, she could pull off this attack and end all their lives. Dust swirled around the room as her power started to growl from within.

_"No, please, stop!!!" _Terra screamed as she clawed from inside, desperately trying to break free.

Tara ignored her with a slanted look as she closed her eyes, digging inside her mind to find her true power source. Finding that spot from within that was able to do anything, and defy nature itself. Life and death where her slaves, she had the power to spare or end someone else, she had the power to control nature. She was gifted with the power of a goddess, this was her curse and gift, hers to do with it as she wished, and if she wanted a long awaited revenge, then that was what she was going to get. And more, so much more, nothing on earth could stop her. She could take out every Titan, since she had no need of any alliance. Every villain, everyone. She had no side to take, no good or evil, so both where her enemies.

Her hateful emotions where strong, and they called to the power from within, they beckoned it to the surface for use, to show itself. It answered with a breath taking feel, coming to Tara with a powerful vibrant flowing in her veins. Every inch of her body now felt invisible, she felt the power within every inch of her body, and it almost overwhelmed her. Her blood rushed eagerly, making her body heat up as if she where burring within her skin. As Tara opened her eyes, the very thought of the volcano made the entire cave shake with command.

_**-----------**_

Beast Boy stayed curled in himself, only pushing himself away further when the ground shook with warning. Inside, he finally broke down, unable to handle it anymore. His entire life seemed to be caved in, trapping him inside to do nothing but cry for a savor. All the death that he had endured in his young life finally came to him, finally hitting him so hard that he couldn't move. His parents, his kidnappers, everyone who had witnessed die now suddenly haunted him, and the thought of watching one more person die, the thought of causing someone so close to him die, held him down with stabbing pain. Beast Boy had never felt like this before, the feeling of complete agony, complete pain and pressure. The feeling of knowing that a happy ending is something that wont happen, that a sad romance is the only thing that he can hold.

He tried to pull himself together, like he had done so many times in the past, but it didn't work and he was still held down by his emotions. A voice whispered inside his head, that familiar and heavenly voice Terra held.

_"Beast Boy..."_ She whispered, he didn't know how, but he welcomed that soft feel of her voice in his ear.

_"Terra...?"_

_"You have to hurry. Please." _

_"I can't do this, I just can't."_

_"Beast Boy, you have to."_

_"Why?!"_

_"Because if you don't, you'll never heal." _

_"That's stupid, I can't do it!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I love you too much to hurt you anymore!!" _

_"Then finish this, for me, for you- please."_

He opened his eyes, slowly, and stared hard at the ground. is arms pushed on the ground, lifting his torso up from the bloody ground. His head ached with his inner struggles, and the overwhelming amount of pain he felt over his body. He just stared down for a moment, talking to himself, trying to sooth himself and gain some sort of nerve. But time was against him, and the volcano started rumbling with its awareness. He looked up to the side, where Tara stood with her arms outstretched, beckoning the deadly volcano to life, so that it could end many others. Beast Boy's chest rose steadily as he stared at her, taken away by her- even in the blood spoken state she was in. Her blonde hair was matted and crisp with dried mud and crimson liquid. Her arms and legs endured countless gashes and forming scabs, but still he found himself captivated by her, and felt that swelling lump in his chest once more. It was for her, a final request- and in a cruel way, a test. A final test to show he did feel for her, but could find it in himself to move on, as painful as the aspiration would be.

Gathering his courage, Beast Boy stood up. His legs shook and felt terribly weak. The earth's constant moving refused to help him at all- not wanting its mistress to face her fate. One salient step, Beast Boy kept his eyes forward on Tara's back. Tears struggled to break free, but he refused himself the privilege of crying and took himself forward with painful steps. His fists clenched together, his fingers pushing hard against his ripped gloved palm. His heart beat wildly, with a grousum excitement and horrible thrill of what he was doing. She wasn't far, and her power kept her mind elsewhere, unaware of him behind her. The earth continued to thunder its life, and the volcano core heated up. But his steps stayed slow and steady, savoring the final moments with morbid love.

Thousands of thoughts rushed through his young mind, arguments sparked up against and with his cause. But his legs didn't listen as they continued forward, taking him closer to both of their dooms. Memories flooded him, and soon his bottom lip trembled with the emotional pain he was causing himself. Every moment from that day in the desert, to the current moment was brought back to life like a movie in his mind, showing him every hurtful and loving emotion they had shared at one point. Beast Boy was closer now, so close, he could see her details better, and of course the gashes. Silently, sharp and long claws slid out from his finger tips, ready to do their job. His offending hand pushed back, ready to deliver the blow when Tara turned around sharply. Her eyes glowed fire yellow, but he saw blue behind it, he saw Terra behind Tara. They locked eyes, his hand held back and ready, her face both pleading and hateful.

The volcano was now an almost unbearable heat as the lave started to return from its stone state, sweat tinkled down his forehead and over his blood stained face. He felt it go down his back spine as well, leaving a sticky trail, his eyes stayed in hers though, soaking up this moment. Sudden weakness overwhelmed him however, and his arm trembled terribly despite his will. The urge to just cry became stronger, and doubt in his own inner strength swelled increasingly.

Tara laughed suddenly with an inhuman voice. "You can't do it, can you?" She mocked.

Beast Boy looked down and jammed his eyes closed as a sob left him with sudden force. The tears started to run freely down his face, washing it of some of the blood and dirt. His arm felt so weak, his body trembled as he made his choice. For him, for her, for them. "Terra... I'm sorry." He whispered before giving a high scream and thrusting his hand forward.

* * *

Okay, I wanted to make this chapter longer (its about 7 and a half pages long) but I can only fit so much detail in without boring you guys, so I hope it was okay. I swear I have the hardest time trying not to make the Titan's seem so weak, so sorry about that too. I posted this RIGHT after I wrote the final part there- so no previews again (uh- sorry about that too) 

Being a HUGE BBT fan, this fic is getting painful to write xD Hope you enjoyed it though, and hopefully I wont be too long on the final chapter.

_**...Please Read and Review...**_


	11. Chapter Ten: Finally Home

_Chapter Ten:  
Finally Home._

In that one moment, time halted itself. The earth stopped quickly, not making a single rumble of protest, as if it was in shock. Everything seemed to stand at a dead halt, as a lingering feeling started to waver into the air.

Beast Boy had his eyes shut, and his body trembled as tears continued to flow from his shut eyes despite his efforts. The sticky feel of human fluid sipped through his gloves, following his vein lines in a red stream. He heard strangled choking, and slowly opened his eyes. But his heart only broke even more. Terra stood there in front of him, no- leaning on him. Against his fist that had its claws stuck inside her stomach. Her mouth was open and gagging quietly, and her eyes began to lose their cover and converted to that dark blue. He felt Terra's presence come back to the surface, they had done it. Something hit him and Beast Boy quickly retracted his claws, guilt hitting him again when Terra cringed.

He knelt down slowly, cradling the blonde softly. "Terra?"

He watched her grin, and felt a morbid relief wipe over him. "Yeah... B. W'zup?" She joked weakly with a croaky voice. Beast Boy wasn't stupid, and his animal instincts told him what he already knew. He tried to grasp this reality, but it hurt to touch, it hurt to even try to hold onto. But he knew, Terra was free, but she was also condemned to a short-coming fate. As blood started to trinkle down from the corner of her mouth, he felt himself shake with an un-named pain.

_**-----------**_

Terra breathed freely within herself, feeling as if a choke hold had been undone. As if that inner grasp on her had been lifted as relief washed over her. Control filled her once more, as Tara's voice died down, and soon left completely. Most of it due to her now fragile state, but Terra's own battle, her own war, was also to help. Her struggles combined with a grasped hope allowed her to rise once more, and reclaim what was rightfully hers. She wasn't naive enough to dismiss a darkening feel however, the presence of death that was shadowing the back of her mind. But she wasn't scared, she was relieved, somehow she felt content and safe.

She felt the blood sip out from the corner of her mouth, and from the intense wound near her neck, but strangely... she didn't feel pain. For once in her life she didn't feel any sort of sting or agony. What was wearing on her body the most however was the gash into her stomach. But again, she didn't feel the pain as she looked up and locked eyes with the boy holding her.

"I wont ask you to forgive me... I know you can't. But Beast Boy... I'm sorry." She whispered, trying to find her voice and grasp onto it long enough to speak properly.

"Don't be." Beast Boy muttered, grinning faintly. She felt his thumb start to brush over the corner of her mouth, wiping some of the blood away.

"Don't argue. I said... sorry, and that's that." Terra joked weakly. Last moments or not, she wasn't going down in some tragic last lines. That just wasn't her. Part of her didn't want to make this worse for Beast Boy then it already was, she didn't want to just leave him to be swallowed up in a hurt depression. Not to compliment herself or anything, last minutes on earth- why not be truthful? But her strength was draining, and Terra wanted to make sure the record was set straight, she wanted to heal what she had hurt. Should she tell him how much she cared? How much she longed to just stay in his arms till the end of the world came? Or would that just make it harder? Terra feared it would only wear on his mind with "What ifs" and days filled with regrets. But at the same time, he had the right to know... didn't he?

Terra figured she would probably be sent down to the lowest level of hell, well... if it was real. No one had ever talked about those... "other places" with her before, she just assumed what she could. After everything she had done, all the lives she stole. Wouldn't it be right to send her to hell? If it was real. But Terra had no doubt Beast Boy wouldn't, he was too sweet and eager to help to. So if this could be her final moment... final chance... she should seize it. Terra hadn't noticed her eyes had shut until she opened them again to see that adorable green face still watching her.

"Beast Boy." She muttered, letting herself become lost with him once more.

"W'az up?" He reapted her joke. She heard the crack in his tone, and the struggle to keep himself restrained.

"I love you."

_**-----------**_

Those words floated to him like music. His heart jumped up into his throat and made speaking seem impossible. Every part of his body became numb with a heavenly sensation until the scent of blood reminded Beast Boy that this wasn't going to end like he saw in the movies. Curse the stupid directors, talk about misleading.

Yeah, he was trying to lighten it up... but his heart soon hit rock bottom once more, keeping him grounded from wishful thoughts. Beast Boy felt his eyes water up, and a quick sob left him. He couldn't help it. He couldn't control it. Emotion rained down on him as he struggled to keep from shaking, not wanting to disturb Terra's wounds anymore then he had to. The geomancer smiled up at him before curling up and digging herself face into his chest. Her eyes closed softly, but her lips kept that smile on her face.

"Don't leave me." He whispered, resting his face on her head, letting her hair brush his cheeks. She didn't answer, but they held each other there. He didn't know for how long, but every second he held dear and thanked God for. He didn't want her to leave, he didn't want to be left behind like this... because the real healing would have to start. Beast Boy would have to learn to let go somehow, but for this moment... these final moments in time... he would hang on for all he was worth. Right now Terra was his, and even though the past year had somehow brought them closer together, it was now tearing them back apart.

_**-----------**_

Terra opened her eyes later, just barely and little by little they fluttered open. She stared at Beast Boy's neck while being kept tightly held. She was waiting for that awful moment when her final judgment would come, when all her past deeds would count for something. But thats when she saw something, it seemed to be far off in her mind, but somehow she was coming closer. A strong and loving voice called for her, telling her a final home was ready for her to come stay in. Terra didn't bother with surprise, instead she smiled, and gathered her strength.

"Beast Boy... it's time. I'm going home." Terra's voice whispered as she looked up. He pulled back and looked back down at her, his face nearly breaking her heart in two. "Don't worry, I'll wait for you." She joked before slowly reaching her hand up and brushing his cheek bone.

_**-----------**_

Beast Boy surprised himself, when panic didn't sweep through him and overwhelm him with terrible emotion. Instead, he only gazed down at the blonde geomancer. With some sort of silent agreement, he leaned down towards her face and touched her lips softly. It sent a shock through his whole body, making him tremble as his grip tightened around her gently. It was the one moment he knew in his whole life he would never forget, this was what they had been waiting for... this goodbye gift to each other. Beast Boy was reminded of his feelings at this moment, he was reminded of what he loved about her.

But slowly... she grew colder. Her body became stiffer and all her warmth left her. Her eyes didn't open back up as he pulled away. She laid there in his arms, looking like the angel he had to learn to leave. Beast Boy trembled again as he bit his lip. Trying not to break out, but his efforts where for nothing and he started sobbing. That was that... Terra was gone.

_**-----------**_

The funeral was intended to be small, with only a few Titans and some others. But the out-door service became crowded with hero's and people of all ages. Everyone had been surprised by just how many people wanted to pay their last respects.

But Beast Boy stayed up in Terra's old room, drowning in ghost memories he sat on the couch. He gazed out the window, looking over the lake and the far off mountains that Terra was laid to rest in. Where they had first found her, a spot that overlooked the city and landscape. She would have liked that. The orange sun splashed into the lake, spraying a orange color over the water. The CD player sung quietly, and every verse of every song reminded him of what he had lost. Earlier Cyborg had said Terra died of blood loss and stomach acid, apparently it pretty much had eaten her from the inside out. The thought was haunting, and Beast Boy couldn't shake off that he had done that to Terra.

Slade had escaped quietly, but Beast Boy didn't give it a second thought as something wet dripped down his bone line. He ignored it, just like he ignored all the other countless tears he had unwillingly shed over the same thing. The sun seemed to be sinking on his life, leaving him in a dark world, light of joy was a rare thing and he couldn't say he cared. It was a funny sort of feeling actually, when you can no longer feel a part of your heart or soul. He searched for hours, but he couldn't locate the rest of himself no matter how hard he looked. All he found was a empty black hole. Right now he felt what only a handful of people felt. Heartbreak was taken for granted by so many others, heck! These song-writers had no right to sing about it he thought. They probably never felt this empty feeling, this bottomless pain. Beast Boy didn't know how he was supposed to move on... he didn't know how he was supposed to heal. He was too young to know how to pick himself up off the bloodstained ground.

Non of this was fair!! It wasn't fair to what happened to Terra, and it wasn't fair what was happening to him! Terra had been so confused her whole life, she never had a true home or family. Her life was based around just trying to survive in this world, and she had done the best she could. This is what happened to her, and because he tried to help... because he tried to love... this is what happened to him. Why was it all like this? He just didn't understand.

Beast Boy stood up and walked over to the window, softly he opened it and flew outside in a completely random bird form. He wasn't in the mood to be picky. The soft summer wind fluttered through his wings, sending a calming relief through him. But it wasn't enough to cover up his pain, and he flew on. The orange lake glinted below, reflecting up into the sky which was now painted with pinks and purples. The hills shined with an orange tint, as if sending him a beacon of where he was supposed to land.

He got their surprisingly quick, and landed without a single noise. There in front of him, being touched softly by the setting sun was a stone. He swallowed and walked forward, then ran his gloved fingers over the grave markings. His heart reached out, banging across his chest to be let out, demanding to see for itself wither or not Terra would be coming back with him. Beast Boy felt his throat clog as he stared down at the ground as if accusing it. Being so caught up with his own thoughts he failed to realize his friend, until he felt a soft touch on his shoulder and turned his head around halfway.

"Are you okay?" Raven's voice sounded as if she where calling herself stupid for asking it. But her face looked concerned.

Beast Boy shrugged before turning back to look at the tombstone. Trying to figure out just what step he took from here. His mind was a mess, so many thoughts and emotions jumbled together in tight wads. It made even listening to Raven a chore.

"What do I do now?" His voice whispered into the cooling air.

"Move on." She answered simply.

Beast Boy shook his head. "How? How do I move on?" He turned his head around half way to look at his friend.

"Don't hide, and let us help." Beast Boy's lips twitched to a grin when Raven smiled softly. A rare thing, but meaningful. "I'm going back home... are you coming?" She asked.

Beast Boy turned back to the grave, "give me a moment." His voice fell after each word. He listened as Raven flew off behind him and looked over the grave once more. He was ready to give this 'moving on' thing a try. Terra had told him too, his friends told him too... now Beast Boy was telling himself too. But Terra would always have her own special place in his heart, a place no other could touch. No matter what it would belong to her and everything she had gone through. Beast Boy sighed quietly and gave the headstone one last look. Above her original grave marking, read in finally graved words:

_Finally Home._

* * *

Thats it guys -cries- This was probably the hardest thing for me to write, but at the same time this fic was a big step for me in my writing. I want to thank EVERYBODY for all their support and help. You have all been so great, I cannot put into words how much you have all helped me. 

A sequel to this fic is a possible idea of me, I got a few things I might do. But I can't make a promises about it, though I will however have some more fics out ASAP. Some not being Teen Titans. I'm trying to work out a Action/Drama fic about Terra (Of course, DUH! xD) but I'll see how it comes out before I post anything on it.

Again, thanks!  
Thanks to all of you, this has become one of my most popular Solo-Fics!  
WHOOT! 

**Rock On, and Rock Hard!**  



End file.
